


Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings

by Windy_Soul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18-19 years, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bun-bunny!, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, LadyNoir Awkwardness, Marichat, Miraculous AU, More Fluff, Original Akuma, Original Character(s), Reveal at the end, Romance, Secret Relationship(s), Someone already know ;), adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, maybe more tags in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy_Soul/pseuds/Windy_Soul
Summary: It all started with a Halloween party organized by Chloé Bourgeois for all her class.As unexpected it could be (Mr. Irony: suuuure...), the organiser of the party caused another Akuma's birth.It's time for Ladybug and Chat Noir to kick some... ehmm, Akuma...BUT!When all ended well (and they took different ways to detransform, like usual) Adrien turn the 'wrong' corner, finding out that Ladybug is... Ladybug?That was the real beginning. A real chance for Adrien to know a very different sides of his Lady. Follow the sweet misunderstanding of our favourite sweet potatoes! <3





	1. Misunderstand n.01

**Author's Note:**

> Uhuhuh! Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> Here is your treat! Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading!

“I can't do it!” she bluntly said.

 

“Yeah, like the last twenty times you already said that, but... look at you! You have almost finish it!” said the redhead girl sitting on the couch while typing furiously on her phone.

 

“Yes, like you said: almost! I'm not sure if I can finish it for the party... yours was very easy to make, but this... this is gonna be the death of me. I can't see the end of it and.... maybe if I cut the fabric here and let the sleeves a little longer... what do you think, Alya?” the dark haired girl asked.

 

“Girl, can I remind you that **you** are the seamstress here and not me? And...” the other girl stood up from her comfortable spot and started to walk toward Marinette's desk, scooping up some sketches, randomly spreaded out on it “... I must remind you, again, that you were desperate for my costume too. You're amazinlgy talented, but your self confidence, sometimes, seem to want to throw itself down from the cliff... and you still are one of the few person who could stay in front of Chloe without fearing inside... you're... a wonderful mess!” she giggled, letting the drawing down and giving to her best friend a very warmly hug of encouragement.

 

Marinette smile went wide at her friend's words “Okay Alya, thanks for your support, my personal willpower's trainer. I'm... better”.

 

Alya giggled again and let her go “Good, now, excuse me, but I just recive a good snapshot from 'LoveTheHeroes_5000'... he caught Ladybug and Chat Noir on his next building's rooftop... and they were -OH MY GOD, MARI!!! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!!” the dark haired girl was almost jumped down from her chair by the shout of her friend. “Alya, please! Don't scare me like that **and**... can I remind you that we are not alone? There's still customers, downstairs. The shop close only in two hours... What if you scared them?”

 

The redhead girl gives to her a very 'sorry' look “I-I... forget it, sorry Mari. You know how I am when it comes to the superheroes duo” Marinette gives a little smile at her “I know it, but others no... even if, at this time, I think my aunt quite understand it by all the times you jump and shout for those 'superdudes' (like Nino named them)”

 

Alya lowered her head a bit and Marinette stood up from her chair “Anyway, I need a pause, soo... let me see what 'LoveTheHeroessomething' sent to you”. The friend gives her a little smirk of pleasure, sticking out a bit of toungue “It's 'LoveTheHeroes_5000', and he's one of my best photographer: he's really quick to take snapshots, whenever he spot them somewhere. He's a genius with his camera, he always send me high quality photos: never a blur or a smudge...” Marinette's thought wander a little _'I must to remember to warn Chat. If this guy is really so good, we have to be more careful when we're out for patrol'_

 

“Anyway” Alya bring her back form her thoughts “Take a look to **this**!” she took a glance to the screen and her eyes open wide for what she seen “Incredible, right? What do you think? This seem a real kiss on the cheek, right? Oh, I'm sure that the 'LadyNoir' ship are gonna break my views for this!” Marinette nodded, even if her breath were a little caught in her throat.

 

The photo shows a, quite tall ( _'Damn cat!'_ ), black leather superhero, towering her little figure while holding her ( _'Well... Ladybug'_ ) from her waist with his left hand, while his right one, like his head, were hiding behind her face. From the photo, sure, they seem in a very intimate relationship, but... that was not... almost.

 

She remember it quite well, because his attitude made her really embarassed, back there.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

They were just landed on the rooftop, after a little challenging race, and were trying to cathing a breath when Chat comes extremely close at her, all at once. She was on the verge of jumping away, when his hand took a strong grip on her waist and his eyes fixated on her neck. “Stay still, my Lady, or she'll run away” he whispered on her ear and, even if Marinette hated to admit it, she felt a huge wave of electric thrill through all her body. His hand, feather-touched her skin while slid from her collarbone to the nape of the neck. His touch stopped just under her ear and shifted on her lobe, where her miraculous stood. He touched her for an instant, but she felt like living fire. He was burning her alive, leaving warming sensations all over her skin.

 

“There!” he said, leaving her with a little lonely feeling. “W-what was there?” she asked and he giggled happily, raising his hand and letting her saw a little ladybird on his finger “She thought that your earring was a friend of her, I suspect, and flew there to hide from the cold” he look at her and smirked more “My Lady, you're almost red like her... did I gave you shivers?” he asked with a little wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

With cheeks still red, she roll her eyes “In your dreams!”

 

His smirk grow and his look became a little malicious “Oh, my Lady... you have no idea of what I dream about you” and his eyes made a quick travel from her head to her feet. Then, fixated again on her blue eyes, he asked “And you?... have you ever dreamt about me, my Lady?” and her nickname comes out like a sweet whisper from his lips. Her blush becomes even more red then before and, with all her big cocky pride, she blurt out “Of course not! Not, even in thousand years, and now sorry, but I really must to go! Back! To home!”

 

She turn on the spot with too much fervor and tripped on her own feet, but, thanks to the supersuit, her quick reflex made her immediately stood up again. “G-goodnight, Chat!” she said and jumped away, leaving behind her a very amused Chat Noir, while holding his laughter inside.

 

Marinette was still embarassed at that night, when Alya's voice bring her back from the memory.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

“Mari? Are you ok?” the redhead asked with a little hint of worry. The girl jumped a little on the spot “Oh, sorry Alya, I was thinking about the... the dress... I mean, the costume. You know, that piece of cloth is really bugging me!” her friend's smile comes in her rescue “Giiirl, you just said that you're taking a pause. Let, it, go. Don't think of it right now: relax... and look at my Ladyblog! **-Oh, God, Mari!!!! Look at the views!!!** ” she whisper-yelling.

 

She take a look and her heart stops in her throath again _'There... there's so much fan of LadyNoir ship?'_

 

“Yup! I did tell you!” Alya quickly answer.

 

 _'Great! I said it outloud!'_ she thought while a silent groan escaped from her lips.

 

Then, Alya let out a big sigh, before turning around and gives all his attentions to her best friend “Hey Mari... can I tell you a little secret?” she look at her with a little bit of concern “Y-yeah, of course! Alya, you're my best friend, you can tell me everything... even if, I know, there could be little secret that you must take away from me” she said, thinking a bit about her own 'little-super-secret' with a little pain in her heart.

 

The redhead smiled at her “Don't worry, nothing big... it's only... a thought that is bugging me for a while... now, you know that I'm a big fan of LadyNoir's ship, and I really hope for a **real** develop in their romantic-relationship, but... it's even true that they are civilian, out there, like everyone... so, maybe, I thought... we dream about them in that way, but, in reality, they already have a family, or lovers... think of it, maybe Ladybug have an husband! A really caring man, who is waiting for her, in the night, in their lovely home... and maybe Chat Noir is a big flirt for facade! What if he have kids? I don't know why, but I can see him, like a very caring father, even if I don't know why...”

 

 _'Yeah... I can see him, too...'_ Marinette thought, while Alya goes on.

 

“I mean, their superpowers... where it come from? I know they seem quite young, but if they had some kind of magic/power/glamour to protect their identities? I mean, they could be thousand-years old, some kind of spirits of good and bad luck, or just be people of everyday, with issues like us... What I want to say is... what if Ladybug or Chat Noir... hate me, because I'm posting things like that? Maybe their families knows about their superjobs and went angry with them... I'm not ruining happy families... right?” Alya rise her head looking in to Marinette's eye for a bit of comfort and reassure.

 

The dark haired girl smiled at her friend's concern “Don't worry, Alya. I'm sure that, even if they have families and different kind of lives, they are not angry at you... you simply give assumptions. You run a blog, not the 'Office of the Truth'. You just give what people need: hope... aaand a little bit of fantasies, here and there” she laugh “But! You are always the first to say 'This is just a clue, not an evidence', right? You write it always, in your posts. And I think that Ladybug and Chat Noir really appreciate this of you” she gives her a warming hug.

 

“Oh, Mari... what will I do without you?” she laugh again “I'm sure you'll do fine, even without me around... okay, maybe you won't have your personal seamstress, who make your costumes.” Marinette joked and Alya hugs her even more tight whispering a 'Silly girl!' from her lips.

 

“Now” Marinette said “excuse me, but I just had the right idea for fix that damn costume”. Alya gives her a big smile “See? I told you: amazingly talented”.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Adrien were gaping. He was in front of one of his screens, Ladyblog open, with a new freshly post.

 

The post said:

 

“ _News for LadyNoir's fans!_

 

_Yes, my friendly followers, we have a new snapshot from our favorite SuperPhotographer: LoveTheHeroes_5000._

_(you can find_ _ **here** _ _the link for his website)_

 

_Like always, he take a great picture of our favourite super-duo. This time, they are in a very compromising situation, buuut... is it true? Or we just misunderstand it, again? Who knows, but, in my opinion, this is still a very great piece of art. I don't know you, followers, but I'm gonna change the wallpaper on my desktop with this one._

 

_Stay on tuned for latest news._

 

_And, like always, remember: This is just a clue, not an evidence._

 

_Your always friendly,_

_Alya”_

 

He take a big breath since, his last, stops in his own throath. He always appreciate that Alya were so concernered about their true feelings. All this LadyNoir's thing were pretty stressful, sometimes... and he was surely the first and stronger supporter of that ship!

 

 _'I mean, I would be the luckiest man, if Ladybug loves me the same way I do, but... it's a thing between us... and not a Paris issue!'_ he thought.

 

He take another look at the photo. It really was a piece of art.

 

He save the picture and goes toward his other desk. There, there was a little plastic case, with many little holes on the surface. He looks inside, through the transparent wall: there was many leaves, little twigs, three plastic stoppers and one big, horn like, sea shell. He stood still, observing, with little excitement.

 

Then, suddenly, a little ladybird exit from her new 'home' and Adrien grinned happily. “Good morning Lady-lady! How are you doing? Ready to fly away?” he asked while opening the case. He put it near the window, hoping to see the little bug fly away, but... she stood still, were she was. After ten minutes, Adrien sighed “I suppose, today is not the day... again, right?” he asked to his little new friend.

 

 _'Well, she give me good feelings, so I suppose is not a real problem'_ he thought while taking one of the stoppers, filling it with a little bit of water. Then took out a little jar of honey, from his hidden spot inside his bedside table, and let a little drop of it in another stopper. He let the case open for more minutes, but he already knew that the bug would not be gone for the day.

 

“Adrieeeeen! Your phone is giving me headache, just make him stop!” a little black fairy-cat comes out from his bedside table's drawer. The young boy sighed aloud “Plagg... it's in silently mode! My phone can only vibrate, how can it give you headache?” his little friend pouted to him “I have a very sensitive ears! So please, PLEASE, make it stop! Answer to that damn phone!” he beg.

 

Adrien made a little snorting sound before taking the cause of Plagg's suffers and answer.

 

_[[“Yo, dude! Wassup? Why didn't you answer the phone, before?”]]_

 

“Nino! Sorry, gotta little out of my mind with certain issues... what can I do for you? You had another short-circuit while talking to Alya about the party?”

 

_[[“Ah-ha! Nope, sorry bro, but now I'm a completely new man! A new version of me: Nino 2.0!_ _**This** _ _Nino, is not gonna fail: he's going to ask her for a dance, for sure!... My girl deserves it!”]]_

 

Adrien could hearing Nino's strong will from just his voice.

 

“And I'm really proud of you... by the way, you said me you were gonna show me some kind of surprise, before the party's day... what's that?”

 

_[[“Nope! No spoilers... okay, just one: the surprise (kind of) is my costume! I'm gonna take it tonight, after Alya leave Marinette's home... you wanna come with me?”]]_

 

He asked with suspicious mirth in his voice. Adrien let one eyebrow rise.

 

“Well... sure... my father is still out, in America, so my curfew is quite flexible between me and Nathalie... but, are you sure it's a good idea? You know how Mari react when she see me-”

 

_[[“Dude! It's almost a year that she didn't run away, or became a rambling mess, around you. Give her some credits, she's doing giant steps... and it's time for her to jump on the next one”]]_

 

Nino said with a hint of mischievously. Adrien were to reply, but Nino goes on.

 

_[[“Anyway, she's better: she's 18, she's living alone and she have a job. I think she's grown enough for welcoming you in the right way, so you can come with me!”]]_

 

“I have a job too, can I remember you that I'm still working? I've done it since I was five, but this didn't mean that I'm grown up. I mean, I didn't mean that Mari is not a grown up girl. She's a wonderful young woman, but... I think I've done something wrong, back there... I dunno, Nino, maybe she was traumatized by the gum's incident, or I said something wrong, but she was always a really mess around me and, even if she's really cute in her clumsy way and, true, she's definitely improved in staying around me, I'm still really worried for her. I mean, I consider her one of my best friends, but I don't know what she really think about it and...”

 

_[[“Whoa! Okay dude, stop there! We already talk about that, many, many, many times (and still I can't understand how can you be so dense!) so come back with me, on the prior topic: my costume. Like I said, she's better, this is clear even to you, so no excuses: you'll come with me this evening.”]]_

 

“Sigh! Okay, Nino, you win. I'll come with you... even because I'm really curious about it...”

 

_[[“Oh, I know it! We talk about it for a whole week, she was incredible! While I gave her the hints she started the costume, changing it and adding new details step by step... and, trust me, she made really few alterations: she is a genius! She where already five steps forward and-”]]_

 

“All right, Nino, I get it” said Adrien giggling “I'm sure is gonna be a really great costume! I mean, I already saw some of her works, she's really talented, buuut... I need to finish my homeworks if I want to come with you, this evening-”

 

_[[“All right, dude, don't say anymore, I got it! See you later, bro!”]]_

 

And he closed the call immediately. Adrien look at his own phone and giggled again “All right! Homeworks, it's between me and you, now!” he said, going to his desk, grabbing some papers and pen.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

She was still focusing on her dress, when Alya stood up from her couch and said “Well, girl, even if I adore to see you work (really, girl, it's super relaxing!), I really need to go back home... not everyone of us can say 'I don't need to rush, cause I live alone'... still!”

 

Marinette snorted a little “Well, it's not really my own home... it's just a studio flat above my aunt's flower shop... you know the agreement: my rent is really low, and I don't need to pay the bills, but I have to run the shop in the evenings and take care of the flowers whenever my aunt cannot be here... it's only temporary, however, until I finish studies” Alya shrugged a little “Anyway, you are still the most independent one in our class, and the first one of us who's already living alone, AND you also-”

 

“What were you trying to say, before our conversation diverted?” Marinette asked, trying to stop her friend from her train of compliments. Alya smirked “Right, I said it's late for me and I must to go home... AND that you need to make dinner if you want to eat tonight (and not going to bed hungry, like the other day)”

 

She look at her clock: 7 p.m. _'Well, sure time fly when you do something you like... OH MY GOD! NINO IS COMING!!!'_ Marinette's eyes went wide in an instant “RIGHT! Alya, you need to go, really is very late, yup, you have right, ah-ha, I need to cook too, so thank for your company and your support, see you tomorrow, we need to buy the last pieces for your costume, okay? See you, bye!” she said hurriedly, almost pushing her outside from the front door of the flower shop. Luckily, her aunt went home early in the evening before, so she doesn't give away a show. Alya laugh at her reaction “Well, I'm happy that you still remember our appointment for tomorrow morning. I'll text you when I arrive to home. See you later, girl!” and she goes.

 

She took a big breath, while a little fairy-bug comes out from her hiding place giggling “I bet you forgot about Nino and his costume, right?”. Marinette sighs aloud “Kind of... fortunately I already done his costume, but, yes, I totaly forgot about him, coming here this evening” she admitted to her little friend.

 

“And fortunately, this week's evenings the shop was closed, so I could finish the costumes” she added with relief. The red kwami giggled again “Always lucky, right?” and flew to her choosen's cheeks, giving her a peck.

 

The phone in Marinette's pants went off and she took it, looking for the new messages: it was from Nino.

 

[Dino-J]: Dude! I saw Alya leave your place: Right.Now! Did you forgot about me? (ç_ç)

 

She giggled.

 

[Mari]: Sorry! I was lost in my own costume. Give me a minute, let me hide compromising things before letting you here! :P

 

She run upstairs, hiding her (almost finished) costume and other 'girl's stuff'. Then, she started to cook for her dinner: she cut the vegetables and the meat. Then, she started to scramble an egg and then she set aside for later. She took the dough of bread, that she made that morning, and put it in the oven.

 

She was almost finished, when her phone went off again.

 

[Dino-J]: Anyway, we're in the back, and we've icecream, so RUN! ;)

 

She frowned a little _'We?'_ then she shrug and quickly goes on the back of the shop. She opened the door and almost had an heartattack; right in front of her there was her long, loving, crush: Adrien.

 

 _'Great job, Nino, if you wanted to kill me, you almost do it... almost'_ and she smiled at them.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

#Almost an hour before#

 

He was walking with his friend. They were almost there when he heard a soft voicing from inside the flower shop _'Thanks, cat's ears!'_ he thought. He almost choked Nino, grabbing from his collar and dragging him behind the corner of the near building. “Dude! What's going on? Why you drag me here? And... wow, you really work out: you're really strong here!” he said to him. But Adrien was alert and quickly shove his friend behind, hiding them in the darkness of the alley.

 

“She's still there” he whispered to Nino “I.. uhmm.. saw some shadows moving inside, so I thought it was better hiding... just in time, because Mari has just 'threw' out your girlfriend, from there” he heard foot steps coming toward them “Quick, she's coming near: which way?” he asked, without knowing very well that part of city.

 

Nino nodded and grabbed him from his arm “This way, dude! We go for the back!” and they quickly run through the alley, taking another path insted the one originally thought. Nino took his phone out, starting to type something on it. When his phone went off, he took another street, while taking a little speed on his feet “What are you doing?” Adrien asked “I just had an idea! It's right here, but it'll close in a minute, we have to hurry” confused Adrien followed his friend without doubting.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Adrien was really proud of himself.

 

The shop were still open and the lights were on, but he clearly saw the owner taking his steps to the front door. “Damn! I really wanted to make a surprise to Mari!” Nino said with a little disapointment in his voice: clearly he didn't thought of that before and he was hoping for a 'last-minute-thank-you-gift' for his friend.

 

That was when Adrien sprang to the front door. With a powerful run he was right there in a second. “Whoa! Sorry boy, I didn't saw you... you were here for icecream? I was just closing, but since you came here with such hurry... Nino! You were here too?” the owner exclaimed seeing the dark skinned boy behind.

 

Nino ran to them, clearly not quickly like his friend, and stood in front of the owner after few moments trying to catching breath “Hey, Carlo! Sorry for the last minute, but... can I ask you a favor? Can I buy some of your wonderful icecream? It's for a friend... a girl” he added elbowing a little the man. “You, sneaky guy! You know that I can't say 'no' to the girls...” and his gaze went on Adrien, winking with conspiratorial look “You can ask to my wife: I can't say no, really... I'm a big romantic old man, inside my heart, and women are my muses!” he went on with other, funny, cliché while taking a big empty box for the icecream.

 

After few minutes they were out again, with big smile on their faces, almost at the back entrance of Marinette's aunt shop.

 

“Sorry for this deviation, bro” Nino said while typing again on his phone “But since we took the other way, and Marinette asked me to give her some time to hide her 'dirty-little-secrets', I thought was a good idea to buy her something since all her hard work... really, she only gave me the receipt of the fabrics that she used for making my costume, and when I tried to say that maybe I could have paid for her handworking too, she went angry. Really, Mari has really a kind heart!”

 

Adrien nodded to him.

 

Then, he put aside his phone giving him the last instructions “Remember: you are not allowed to see my costume untill I give you my 'Okay'... okay, bro?!” “Sure, Nino, sure. Don't worry: I'll not spy on your outfit!”

 

He was caught on his vows by a very messing girl, with hair completely loose and a shirt clearly too much big for her. She was showing her left shoulder completely and her thight, short ( _'Too short!'_ he thought, blushing) jeans caught his attention like the cats with the fish... and since he was a cat-hero, the exaple fitted perfectly.

 

She look at them, letting her gaze darting from Nino, to Adrien, and viceversa. Her eyes were even bigger, now, and her cheeks started to colouring with a pretty cherry-pink tone.

 

She only said a simple “Oh” and “Please, come inside, sorry for the wait” before remembering about the bread in the oven, taking the icrecream in a hurry and putting it in the refrigerator. Then, she finally returned to her friends “So... went back to business?”

 


	2. Misunderstand n.02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everyone!!!
> 
> (°o°) Oh my! More than 350 hits? 2 bookmarks and more than 45 kudos?  
> Yay! I'm suuuuper happy!!! (^///^)
> 
> Thank you, really!
> 
> Here is the new chapter of "Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings"
> 
> Like always, happy reading!!!  
> (0w0)/***

Marinette was done.

 

_'First that photo with Chat, now Adrien... in my house... eating with me (okay, and Nino)!!! My heart can't take all of this, I swear!... Ugh, I really wanted to go to the party, tomorrow, so please, heart, don't leave me tonight!'_

 

That's what she thought while biting on her own piece of bread. “So” said Nino, while taking another spoon of sauteed vegetables with soy sauce. “Like I was saying before: I brought Adrien with me, but the costume it has to stay secret between us until tomorrow night, allright?”

 

Marinette nodded and Adrien sighs “Yeah, Nino, for the thousandth time: we agree! Now, try to eat in silence... you know? In certain cultures, talking during the meals, is bad manner” the dark skinned guy look at his friend “Yeah, but we are not in those cultures, so, I can talk how much I want!” he jokingly rebucked him.

 

At the end, they stopped there, for a quiet dinner with the girl. “By the way, Mari, this soy sauce is really good, where did you buy it?” asked Adrien, taking another spoonful of dense sauce from the bowl that was between the meat and the veggies.

 

She blushed a little “Uhmm.. actually... I did it” he look at her with confused and amazed gaze “Really?” she nodded “Y-yup! Actually, I bought the classic soy sauce at the market, but after that I used one of the family's recipes to change it in a different kind of sauce... this is, in fact, m-more dense, less salty, more spicy and a bit sweet too” she explained. “We, uh, we like to do a bit more, you know since my parents has the bakery, we were often with a bit more bread... and one of my father's favourite treats are, actually, cheese-bread with this sauce”

 

Inside the jacket, Adrien felt a little movement: surely someone awekened by the word 'cheese'.

 

“Wow, Mari, you know, seems really delicious! Maybe you have some of that bread, here?” Nino look at him with questioning eyes, but Adrien shrugged “I was just curious!” Whatever was, something switched in Marinette's eyes. She giggled and stood up from her sit “Wait there, actually, when I done that sauce, it reminds me of my dad and so... I made a little bit of cheese-bread too... I, uh, didn't really thought you could like it, so I didn't take it on the table, sorry”. Adrien's eyes went open wide “Ah! No, sorry Mari, I-I didn't meant, I mean, I was just curious you don't have to-” but she was already back there, with five little loaf of cheese-bread.

 

Marinette smiled “Don't worry, really, maybe it's better like this, or I'll have to eat bread for the next two days” the guys look at her with a bit of confusion “I... I kind of mistake it... more than once... you know I'm clumsy, right? So, sometimes, I kind of made more than necessary of one thing or another... and since I hate to throw away meals (yeah, no leftovers, but meals!) and waste food I ended up to eat the same thing for the next two, three or four days... the worst was with the soup... luckily I have a big refrigerator... and a big freezer too” there was a minute of awkward silent before the two guys started to laugh aloud.

 

“Y-you are cruel! Both of you! I was honest and kind and give you the food and you laugh at me? Meeeeeanieee!” she pouted to them and turns her face to the window. The first one to spoke was Adrien “Hey.. ahahah... sorry, _p_ -Mari! ( _'Agh! Almost saying princess, smooth move, Adrien, really!'_ ) You have to admit that it's kind of funny, but don't worry, I'm sure that, whenever me or Nino try to move out and make food for ourself, we'll mess all up, for sure!” the guy elbowed him “Yeah! You know what, Mari? The first time me, or Adrien, will try to make our meal, we'll be sure to call you, so you can look at us and laugh at our failure!”

 

She turn her gaze to the guys, still pouting, but with a clearly joking expression “Deal! I'll come to both of you, and I'll be sure to laugh at yours cat-astrophic work” and she sticked out, a little, her toungue. _'Ugh, princess, you can't make puns when I'm not around, it's not fair!... well, in a certain way, I_ _ **am**_ _here...'_ Adrien thought, biting on his lower lip for making any kind of comment, but fortunately (or not, for the poor Marinette) there was Nino here too “Girl! You just made a pun!... A tipical 'Chat-Noir-pun'! I knew it! You are a fan of the sexy boy” he wiggled a little his eyebrows, making eye contact with the, now, blushing girl. In the mean-while, Adrien were silently chocking, trying to not suffocate with the water that he was drinking _'S-sexy boy? Thanks, Nino, now I'm gonna be even more ashamed of my outfit, and OH MY GOD! He just said_ _ **that**_ _to Mari!!!'_ his gaze went little up to where the girl was blushing.

 

“I-I'm not a fan... I simply appreciate his work, like a superhero... and because he's a loyal companion and a caring partner for Ladybug. I mean, he takes so many hits for 'his lady' (that, I thought, was the most cause of his dorkyness)... who can be so reliable, like him, nowadays?” she said with serious look and Adrien was sure to melt in that instant, in her livingroom, with a piece of bread and sauce in his hand and the other in his poket, while secretly stuffing his little furr-ball.

 

“Anyway... I'm gonna take your costume, all right? Wait here, guys, and DON'T touch anything, clear?” Nino crossed his chest with the finger of his left hand and Adrien nodded, still a bit confused “Good” she said, and darted to her bedroom.

 

When she was in the other room, Nino turn his back to where she went, and locked his gaze with Adrien's one. His voice became a whisper “Perfect, I think we have one or two minutes (I've heard that she is hiding it in a very secret spot), I think we have enough time for...” the young model moves forward on his chair for getting more 'privacy' between them and lowered his voice too, with a scolding tone “B-but... you **just** promised-”

 

“Tsk! Adrien, Adrien, Adrien... I crossed my finger behind, on my back” said Nino, while standing up and darting to one of the wooden closet in the livingroom. “You're a very terrible friend, you know it?” said Adrien, crossing his arms with disappointing look.

 

“Yeah, yeah... I'm only curious about the things that she hid before we comes here, she's my best friend ( **girl** -best-friend, don't worry dude!) and I love her in that way... but is just soo funny to make jokes to her...” Adrien huffed while smirking at his friend. He couldn't said it out loud, but he actually known how funny was to tease the dark-haired girl _'Not only for her flustered faces, but even because she can be a very cocky-princess too and she know how to respond quite well to my teasing... sadly it only happen when I'm wearing a certain black cat's leather suit...'_ Adrien sighed to himself. Meanwhile, Nino has already opened few drawers and was digging inside the last one, through various fabrics of different kind and colours, while going on with his talk “Beside, I'm searching for something else, other then her 'dirty-little-secrets', and-” his speech was interrupted by a little fake-cought. The boy froze where he was standing, looking behind him while the girl cleared her throath.

 

“Found anything interesting, Nino?” Marinette asked, just out of her bedroom's door.

 

He was caught with his paws in the honey jar and Adrien snickered at the view. Marinette leaned herself on the white corner of her bedroom's door, assuming some kind of victory pose, with a suit bag on her leaned side and the other hand on her hip “You know, Nino, you're a really curious one, but let me make this clear: I know what were you looking for and, no, you cannot find it here... not in this room, at least...” both boys look at her with questioning eyes. She giggled “In fact, since you were sooo kind, to try to search for it, I think that now, I'm really **not** gonna show you the final costume, and gives to you tomorrow, just after lunch-”

 

“Aww, come one, dude! It was only a joke...” he tried to defend himself out “No, nope, Nino, you just sneak peek through my belongings, so you have to learn a lesson!” she said, folding the, thick pink, suit bag on her arm. “Instead, I'm gonna ask Adrien to follow me in my bedroom...” and she winked to the blonde one.

 

Adrien was showered by a huge wave of reddish blush, followed soon by the girl, who just thought of what she just said and the **way** she said it. Nino exploded in a loudable laugh.

 

“I-I mean! To show him, the costumes, yours, a-and Alya's, d-didn't meant that way! Sorry! It comes out, very, very, very, wrong!” she said in hurry, hiding her face behind her fingers. When Nino caught what she just said, through out her rambling mess, he pouted hard “Ohw, come on! Really? I'm not gonna saw the final of my costume AND you're showing him Alya's costume, too? That's not fair!” he protested.

 

At that time, was Adrien to talk, with still red cheeks, taking the hint from Marinette “Sorry, bro, but she's right! You were really rude to spying on her belongings, so now I'm gonna take my reward for being a good boy, joining Marinette in her bedroom...” another moment of awkward silence descended over them. Even if still pouting, Nino couldn't take the second big laugh of that evening _'Really, those two are made for each other!'_

 

“I-I mean! Reaching her! For the reward to look, at her, I mean, her work! Of the costumes! D-didn't mean it in that way! Ugh! Come on show me, before we let Nino win on our shame!” he said taking the wirst of a, still blushing, Marinette and dragging her in her own bedroom again, closing the door behind them. They were almost there to look at each other, when another voice comes to them, like a sing-songed purring tease, from the other side “Don't worry, guys, take aaaall the time you need... I'll be there, with my icecream, my music and Marinette's TV... so, if you had to let some strange noises comes out, you'll not need to hide it!”

 

“Stupid-Nino!” comes out in a whisper from both of them.

 

They look at each other, still blushing, and then started to giggle together. Adrien was the first to talk again “Okay, _pr_ -pretty-talented-seamstress, let me take a look at your pieces of art” he said while thought _'Really? Again? Focus, Adrien! I need to watch out from all of this slip-out!'_

 

She smiled at him, very kindly, and nodded “Sure, so, this is Nino's costume...” she said while peeling off the suit bag that she was holding from the cloth, laying the costume on her bed “And this...” she took out of her, still open closet, another violet suit bag, revealing then the misterious garment from inside “... this is what Nino was searching for”. She laid that too on her bed and took few step behind, admiring her work, hoping to impress, a little, her crush-friend.

 

Adrien's eyes went wide open for the amazement: in front of him there was two costumes, Akuma's inspired, gender bendered. On the left, there was Nino's one: it was an original 'Mr. Wifi', quite fitting and simple, with deep-purple fabric and white coloured, here and there, with little details. It surely was very well reproduced and the adjustaments, made it seems more masculine for taking out the right 'male power' from it. The costume were made to cover almost entirely his body. She made a lateral zipper, that starting from his hips and run on his side up until ending on the front collar, all skillfully covered and with a simpler hook closure (similar to the one of the qipao or changpao), in that way, the back was free, revealing better his body structure.

 

On the right, there was Alya's one: it was, another, original piece. The 'Lady Bubbler', were a really colourful and snug cloth. A shoulder-sleeves lilac blouse, tight embraced in a deep-blue bodice on the upper side, with light-purple laces. On the bottom, a short frilling light-blue skirt, patterned with green-violet bubbles, were supposed to adorning her lower body frame. The legs were covered with long, light-blue, thigh high velvet socks, with stripes of yellow and light-purple, like the shadowing colour of the bubble's soap. Her arms were wrapped in silky gloves, matching the colour of the legs. The dress were surely done for fitting well the soft curves of Alya.

 

Both of the costumes had their personal mask, but, for matching them like a couple, she realize little plushies to hang on their belts, that she skillfully added on their both costumes: one was a deep-purple wand for bubble's soap and the other was a little cerulean cellphone, with yellow, violet and green buttons.

 

Adrien was gaping and Marinette added, before he could say anything “They had the same, romantic, idea of showing their respective akuma's costume on, so they could declare that they accept everything of each other: good and bad things... aren't they the biggest dork you ever seen?” she giggled.

 

He nodded, but was still looking at the wonderful works in front of him.

 

“Marinette, these are... wow! Really, I can't describe my amazement. Trust me, when I say, that these could perfectly been real Akuma's costumes and no one will know the difference...” then he look at her “In a good way, of course! I mean, I know that the Akumas are bad, what I mean was... ugh!-” she interrupted him, giving a light grip on his right arm. He could feel the warmth from the touch of her hand, even through the fabric of his, long sleeved, shirt. “I got it, don't sweat, _k_ -kind of understand what you meant” she smiled at him and he melted again _'Sometimes I thought that she has some kind of special power for making people easy with her...'_ and he smiled too.

 

“But...” he said all at once “How did you find out all of that details of the Akuma's costumes? I mean, of course, you change them, for right fitting their taste, but... there's some things that really remind me of the original ones” he stared again at the costumes. “I-I, uhmm, kind of asked to Alya to show me all her videos (even the one she didn't posted on the blog) of the Chat Noir and Ladybug's fights. You know, I kind of lied to her, because I couldn't really said what Nino's costume was, so I asked for all of them, giving her some lame excuses like 'I want to see if there were some similar patterns in Akuma's cloth' or 'Maybe there's something that a seamstress eyes can cath on the cosutmes and can help the superdudes' and things like that”

 

_'Well, I can't say that, after thinking about that, I really look at those with that thoughts too, anyway...'_ she said in her mind, while a really similar thought crossed his mind at the same time _'I must to remember to talk with my Lady about that!... maybe I can even talk to Mari, while being Chat...'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Nino was still sitting on her couch, in the living room, eating his icecream, while watching some kind of weird 'Freak-show'. On the screen there was a creepy tall man, with pale skin and sharp teeth. His eyes were adorned by heavy, violet circle, bags. Nino was listening with attention when their friends comes out from Marinette's bedroom.

 

“Hey, you were pretty fast... too hot, closed inside, of one little room?” he asked jokingly, wiggled his eyebrows. Adrien was there to said something, when Nino added “By the way, dudes! This guy is soo cool! Think of it: he could only eat crude meals... really, if someone cook him something he's gonna feel bad... I mean, it's like he's more like an animal, isn't it cool? Maybe he's some kind of evolution from us... like, we need to turn back on our 'wild-nature' or something like this!...”

 

His friends look at each other, then look at him again. They shrugs on the same time and Marinette said “Sure, why not? Maybe we really need to turn back a little on this... who knows... the world is so big and misterious...” Adrien nodded to her, taking his place on the couch, near his friend.

 

Nino shut off the TV and took a long look to the blond model “... Okay, tell me... how is my costume?”

 

Adrien laughed “Oh, no, Nino. Sorry, bro, but the lady had her talk: you are not allowed to look at it untill tomorrow... and I'm not gonna spill! I did said to you, right? I . can . take . secrets ” he said, mimicking to zip-close his mouth, turning a key on one invisible lock and tossing the key behind his shoulders. Marinette giggled “I think he just screwed you”

 

The dark-haired guy raised his voice all at once “Please! Don't ever use that word in my presence!... or at least, for few days... I connect it to something really bad, right now!” Marinette and Adrien eyes met in a confusing and unknowing exchange of gazes and mute conversation. Then she shrugged “All right, then... he just... played you?”

 

Nino sighed aloud “Yeah, much better, thanks... Anyway! All right, all right, you two wins!” he took out another big spoonful of icecream “Can we talk about **your** costumes, then?” he asked to his friend, trying to alleviate his curiosity. “Sorry, Nino, mine is completely s.u.p.e.r.s.e.c.r.e.t. … I didn't show it to Adrien, nor to anyone... okay, only Alya knows, so it will be a real surprise for you all” she said. Adrien, now really curious about her costume, said “Well, since here, you are aaaall really super-evasive about your costumes, I'll follow the lead and let it be a surprise t-” “Oh, come on, dude! I need something, I was just punched hard, in my soft-inner-self, by a very cruel princess-of-the-cheese-bread! You can't leave me like th-OUHF!” Nino was just hitting hard by a blushing, pouting, Marinette with one of her most pink cushions.

 

Just in time, Adrien stood up and, with calculating movements, he shifted from the battle-zone, because Nino was just stood up from the couch, took another cushion, and started a 'ferocious' cushion-war with the girl. The blonde stood still in the corner, looking at the little show, waiting for the victory of one of them (he didn't really knows why, but he was ready to bet on Mari). After the rage of the battle, he said to the loser ( _'Nino, poor Nino, of course'_ ) “Anyway, since you just recieved another brutal smash, I think that I can, at least, give you hints on my costume for tomorrow night...”

 

Nino stood up from the floor (where Marinette threw him, without many 'worries') and grab his arms “Really? Oh, thank you, bro, you are a real friend of mine!” he said drying an invisible tear from the corner of his eyes.

 

Now, Marinette were collecting all her cushions that fell on the floor, taking them on the couch again. She turns back, on the corner kitchen, and took other two spoons for her and Adrien and comes back to the guys. “Here, before Nino eat it all” she said giving him a wink.

 

Then they all sit on the couch again and started to talk, while taking spoons of icecream here and there “All right, so, first of all: my costume is, a little bit, dedicated to one of my dearest friend, so...” Nino eyes took a little gleam “Aww, how sweet of you. So your costume is something like music-DJ related! You are a real brother! But my costume, like you already saw, is already done, dude, and I can't ask to Mari to redo it, but I can appreciate the thought”

 

Adrien giggled “Nice one, bro, but it's not you... and no, you didn't know him... Okay, so, since is dedicated I'll try to describe him (my friend) and I'm curious to see if one of you can understan which kind of costume could I choose. Okay, first hint: he is dark skinned, love stinky cheese and he's really enthralled by old horror/thriller's movies... the really scrariest ones”

 

“I still say: it's me... okay, I'm not **so** addicted to cheese, but I appreciate (again) that you remember my liking in taste” said Nino and Marinette giggled.

 

“Still not you” said Adrien and added “Hints number two: sometimes he's a really asshole, but he really care for his friends. He have black, short, hair and can become very scary when you do bad things to the people he care. And... He's a real fan of Halloween in all its forms... call it _Dìa de Muertos_ , or _Notte di Ognissanti_ (even if is not officialy recognised like a feast day), or _Fleadh nan Mairbh_ , or _Samhain_... he simply loves that kind of 'dark-feast' days”

 

“Bro, I'm even more sure now: it's me!”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes “Third hint: don't talk too much, he's a model AND have green eyes!”

 

“And that's definetly not me!” said Nino, taking another spoonful of icecream.

 

Adrien giggled, but jumped a little when he felt a shift from his right side: a certain dark-haired girl had got closer to him and now she was staring at him with those big, beautiful, blue eyes of hers. “... A model, uh?” asked Marinette, with suspitiously mirth in her voice “Uh, well, y-yes! That's why you didn't know him” said Adrien. He didn't known why, but her tone made him felt a bit of nervous.

 

_'Well, he's not for real, of course. Plagg was never a model of any kind... I think kwami didn't really do any kind of those stuff... but he still remember a cat... and cats are often models for photoshoots and commercials, so...'_ he gulped and then tried to change topic “A-anyway, enough with Halloween's costumes! Let's talk about... uuuh... school?”

 

His friends groaned. Marinette rolled her eyes and Nino hid his face in his hands.

 

“Bro! You still need to learn about topics in friend's conversations!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note: the qipao (for female) and changpao (for male) is a chinese dress whose origins are from the Manciù period... Wikipedia could give you all a better explanation XD  
> Anyway, hope you all figured out what I described ^^'
> 
> Other notes (I searched through the internet for better explanations, so hope to not wrote anything strange ^^”):  
> \- Dìa de Muertos (Mexico)  
> \- Notte di Ognissanti (Italy)  
> \- Fleadh nan Mairbh (Ireland)  
> \- Samhain (Countries with gaelic and celtic origins)
> 
> Another big thanks to Wiki! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Next release I think is gonna be the second chapter of "Write of my soul, while I dress you" and then the second of "About Pirates & Thieves - The legendary Ladybug and the notorious Chat Noir" .... really, my titles are getting longer with each new story XD  
> I promise: I'll try to shorten them with my future ones. XD  
> .... because yes, there's others.... Mwahahahahah!!! *evil laugh*  
> Anyway, don't worry about my craziness. *(>w0)
> 
> I'm trying to shorten the days of release too. For now is still every two weeks (thanks to work, personal issues and various), but there's always a chance for some 'special releases' (like feasts and things like that), sooo...
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon!!! (>w0)/***


	3. Misunderstand n.03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I know, I know, I said that I couldn't post another release before the next year and that my next update will be after the 01/07/2017  
> Well... is still like that ^^"
> 
> Lets just say that, since this story is based on Halloween, tricks and treats.... This is a little, last, trick for you... for this year :P  
> Sooo... enjoy! The third chapter of misunderstandings! XD
> 
> Thanks for your comments, hits, kudos and bookmarks! Really thank you!
> 
> Like always... happy reading!!!  
> (0w0)/***

They were out of her home.

 

She had just closed all the doors of the house and went up to her flat, when she reminded of something. “Wait! Adrien!” she shouted from the window and the two guys stopped on the spot. The blond rised his face to her window “Yes?” he asked, the girl disappead from the view and he looked at Nino who shrugged, like saying 'I don't know, too'. She came back just few minutes later, with a bag full of something “Catch it!” she said and she threw it out to them. It was a simple catch, but if you are half cat, your reflex are even better. He took a curious look inside: there was a tupperware filled with different goods and, most of all, cheese-bread. A soft giggle came from the window and both boys rised their faces “Since you liked it so much! Thanks for your company, guys! See you tomorrow!” she said and then she closed her window again.

 

“Okay, now you have to tell me: what really happened, before, in her bedroom?” Nino asked wiggling his brows in mischievous way. “What?” asked Adrien, with two tones more high in his voice “Nothing! She just showed me your costumes... what were you expecting?” he asked with a tint of red on his cheeks.

 

The two boy started to walk again and Nino shrugged “Nah, nothing really, I was just teasing you” he replied nonchalantly.

 

“Ninooo!” warned the blond boy “You know, lately you and Alya started to tease me and Marinette more often than before... why? I mean, jokes are funny, friendly teasing too, but recently, you two keep doing it more than... 'normal'...” Nino giggled “Nah, bro, is just your immagination... I mean, it's not me the one that is not really used to friendly interaction, so... don't sweat dude, we are normally (and healty) teasing you two, here and there... plus, that made miracles with Mari, right? Didn't I said it to you? She's fine, now!... Okay, she still stumble a little, but in a good way, right?” he said elbowing the young model _'And, by the way, you stumble too, but I'll not say it out loud'_ he thought.

 

“Uuuh... sure... I think?... Okay, fine, I'll admit that lately, in those two past months, things were better and tonight we was pretty good all together, soo... I'll trust you two, but... just... don't be mean to her, allright?”

 

Nino stopped on his walking “... dude... you think that we were mean to you two?” he asked in disbelief. Adrien stopped too and turned on his feet, for looking at his friend's eyes “I... I dunno!... I think that maybe, sometimes, you couldn't see it, but... maybe was only my imagination... there was a time or two when... well, she let it go, but she were there to cry... not today! But still...” Adrien sighed “Remember the joke you done, about me being some kind of God of perfection, allowing you all to stay in my presence because I'm just merciful?” Nino stood still, his eyes didn't leaving his friend's gaze. Adrien shifted his weight on his other foot “Well, she felt bad... I-I really, don't know why. I mean, that was a joke for me and I was not angry at all, because we were clearly making fun of each other at that time, but... remember that she fell on that pound, after few seconds? And she joked about her own clumsyness?” Nino trembled and nodded, incouraging his friend to go on “Well... I saw a tear on her face... before she fell, completely soaking herself!” said Adrien in one breath.

 

The young DJ kept a step in front of his friend, grabbing Adrien's left shoulder with his right hand “Wait! Are you saying that she fell on purpose? For not letting us know about her feelings?” the blond nodded. “Oh... God... but... why? It wasn't even a joke about her or you two...” Adrien shrugged “Dunno too... but I saw what I saw, that's all. Moreover... I don't really know what she think, sometimes, but I already know her quite well for knowing that she's like that: she don't whant to put others in uncomfortable situations. She prefer to bite on her tongue rather then made someone feel uncomfortable... she's caring and sweet, and she always try her best to make the other feel comfortable... she's like that” his expression softened “So... please, be careful on your future jokes, okay?” he said and turned on his feet, starting to walk again.

 

Nino followed in an instant and elbowed him with caring feelings “You feel something for her... right?”

 

The young model sighed and took a glance to the black, nightly, sky “... yeah, I suppose... I really care for her... even when she doesn't know” _'Like when I'm Chat'_ he thought “she was always there for me... simply glances, kindly smiles or gentle words... she's one of my dearest friends... and I can count them with one hand, really!”

 

_'For real: Nino, Alya, Marinette, Plagg and, of course, Ladybug!'_ he thought with a prouded smile.

 

Nino snickered “But... your attraction are still for some 'unknown' spotted heroine..” the blonde smirked “Yeah... that is true too... come on now, take some speed or I'm gonna be late for my curfew” Nino groaned “Why on earth, everytime we are together and we **walk** you have to hurry! I'll take it slow! Thanks for the evening, dude. See you tomorrow, before the party!” and he gives him the fist.

 

Adrien laughed, bumped the fist too, and waved his hand before speeding away with a sprint that Nino could never had, because... why running? The dark-skinned guy waved his hand too and, when his friend were out of view, he sighed aloud.

 

_'Well, at least... it's a start... sometimes Alya have more doubts about them because of their attitude, but... I'm sure... these two are destinated to be together'_ he snickered again, before darting toward his own home. He took a brief look to the shining moon and smiled to himself “Let's just give them time”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Adrien were still running. His smile plastered on his face and a big sensation of satisfaction rushing through out of his body. He has a great day: the photoshoot went well, school was good too, he got few homeworks and he just passed hours with two of his most caring friends. _'Today was a beautiful day! Woderful day!'_ he thought happily while entering the big gate of his house.

 

Opening the front door he was welcomed by a cold glare, while the tall figure turned on his feet to facing him completely. An icy shiver of fear run through Adrien's back: what was he doing here? Wasn't he in America?

 

Gabriel smiled to his son and, even if that was a sign of affection (Adrien weren't really sure about that) he still felt a big wave of shivers. “Son, I'm glad you comes back in time, I was... speaking with Nathalie about your curfew, but she assured me that today was... a special one?” he rised his right brow, searching for the truth in the eyes of the young boy.

 

Luckily, years of lies about his second identity, had allowed him to be 'practised' and cool in those kind of situations. He nodded eagerly, trying to not let anything out that could betray him. Of course, Nathalie were not in sight, probably one of Gabriel's idea, just because he couldn't had any kind of 'secret conversations' with her.

 

Again, luckily, they were already prepared for those kind of situations. Adrien and Nathalie decided specific words, just few, but the kind of that Gabriel couldn't... 'change' in his twisted phrases to make his son fall. So he already knew what that means: 'special' and 'today' together meant that today was someone's bithday. And since he couldn't go to his/her bithday's party, he went out, to just give his congratulations and comes back home. Normally, if he was out until that hour, meant that there was even adults and he couldn't be impolite to not give his greetings to everyones before coming back. Fortunately, social interactions were still important at the eyes of his father... especially now, that he just turned 19 years. He needed to be polite for his good public image.

 

So Adrien lifted his gaze on his father's own. His face like a stone: without feelings. Gabriel asked then “And what was that important to let you stay out until now?” he was challenging him, not letting him go. Adrien made a little shrug, the kind of that his father used in the past with his employeers “Nothing important, really. It was just the birthday of this schoolmate, he just turned eighteen and since he eagerly asked for my presence I needed to, at least, made him the congratulations, that's all”

 

Gabriel took a step forward “Parents?” and Adrien nodded “Just the mother, she was so kind to let me know that she's a real fan of your works” that was another trick that Adrien had learned in the past: a fan, mean a possible customer. Not that Gabriel really needed a common customer for letting his brand to going on, but a good image was always a good sponsor. And since that, with all this modern technologies and socials, like blogs and such, giving a good impression were always a right shot.

 

The tall man took a quick look at his tablet while asking “The bag?” and Adrien was happy of the little distraction, because he flinched a little: he didn't thought of it. Surely, since there was so much cheese-bread, and since Marinette was always so gentle, she gave him some buns _'How she said? 'Since you liked it so much'... More like: more treats for Plagg, but... now?'_.

 

The young model gained his composure back, just in time for seeing again a cold pair of eyes on him “So? What's inside the bag?”. Adrien kept for him phrases like 'A cat! What do you think?' or 'None of your buisness, since you never really cared about those things before!' and goes with a simple “A 'thank you' gift that the mother was giving to all the guests” then he shrugged, still in a composuring way “A trinket or something like that. I'll keep it for a while, then I'm gonna throw it in some box” he firmily said.

 

Gabriel nodded “Very well, you are dismissed... but try to come back earlier, next time” and then he disappeard, in one of the numerous rooms of the mansion.

 

Adrien took a big breath of relief and darted to his room, while texting with Nathalie.

 

[Me]: Hey, Nath! Just met father: confirmed about the birthday and all.

[Me]: I'm heading to my room, anyway... what happened? Why is he here?

[non-Sanscoeur]: … seems like there was a huge misunderstanding with Autumn's brand

[non-Sanscoeur]: and we found out that the event is postponed of three days.

[non-Sanscoeur]: Your father said that he was standing there, but...

[non-Sanscoeur]: seems like something happened this morning in our offices (I was taking care of it without problems)

[non-Sanscoeur]: and he decided to come back, without saying a word to anyone.

[Me]: Ugh! I'm sorry for the problem, didn't know it, if I knew I didn't went out... :(

[non-Sanscoeur]: Don't worry, like I said, I didn't knew it too.

[Me]: Do you... do you prefer for me to not go to the party, tomorrow?

[non-Sanscoeur]: No, no, don't worry about that! I already scheduled it on your 'official appointments'

[non-Sanscoeur]: (is still an event organized by the Mayor's daughter).

[Me]: Ugh! Don't remind me that, please! T_T

[non-Sanscoeur]: Sorry, Adrien, but is still my place to remind you of it.

[non-Sanscoeur]: So, take a deep breath and try to make (at least) a smile and a greeting, to the girl, tomorrow!

[Me]: Yes, Madam...

[non-Sanscoeur]: Ah, and try to be at home for this two days. Your father will leave again the day after tomorrow

[non-Sanscoeur]: then you're... 'free' again...

[Me]: Sure, sure... poor New York... hope he'll not be... apocalyptic, like the movie ;D

[non-Sanscoeur]: … you're not funny, Adrien.

[Me]: … I know that you liked it, but still I admire your loyalty to the seriousness :)

[non-Sanscoeur]: Good night, Adrien. And remember your appointment for tomorrow: at 09.00 a.m. Be ready.

[Me]: Thanks, Nathalie! Good night to you :)

 

In the meanwhile, Adrien went in his room, started to change for going to bed. He joked with Nathalie, but still was nervous for the bitter encounter of few minutes ago. He had set the bag, that Marinette gave him, to his desk. He took out the tupperware and opened it: inside there was, of course, some little buns of cheese-bread and few biscuits, the almond ones and the honey ones, that she sometimes made for Alya. _'Seems like they didn't ate them all'_ he snickered to himself, digging in the box, taking out a honey buiscuit. “Plagg, the bread is all for you, so spare me for the camembert, ok?” the little fur-ball floated out from his hidden place with a little piece of cheese “Plagg!” Adrien scowled him, but his little friend was already aiming for a small bun, swallowing in an instant the food in his tiny paws. “Oh! There's more cheese-bread!” he almost shouted in happiness “Wait! This one seems like a bunny! A bun shaped to be a bunny! Isn't it hilarious? I like the sound of it: Bun-bunny!” Adrien, that was looking to the Ladyblog for some kind of news, didn't really listened to his little friend. So, he twirled on his chair and said “Bugs-bunny?” Plagg snorted “No! Bun-bunny! You have always Ladybugs in your head!”

 

Adrien giggled “Yeah, sorry, you have right... so, what's this bun-bunny?” the kwami smirked at him “This bun! Seems a little bunny! It's cute! And I'm sure it's delicious too!” the blond snorted, standing up from his chair and going toward the plastic case, where another bug were waiting for him “Hey, Lady-lady! Did you miss me?” he asked, while the little ladybird flew to the stopper filled with honey. “Hey, Adrien... why only this bun seems like a bunny?” asked Plagg from behind. The young model shrugged “Maybe it took that form by chance” he said, his friend lifted one of his eyebrows “... a chance, uh?” the boy nodded “yeah, by chance... I mean, how many time people tend to do little mistakes. Maybe Marinette, while doing bunch of buns, slipped with her hand and made one with that strange... shape, right?... what's the problem, Plagg? I don't get it, who cares of the shape? If the taste is good, then eat it, right?”

 

The kwami fiddled with the bread for few seconds, then started to eat it, little bites one after the other, savouring every single of it. Adrien were looking at him in disbelief and the little cat look at him “What?” he asked “N-nothing, it's just that... I never saw you eating like that... normally you swallow all in one big mouthful”. The kwami smiled with mirth “My dear Adrien, it's because this is a finest treat and I'm not gonna ate it all in one shot. I want to make it last a bit more... that's why I'm eating like this!” he explained.

 

“Still creepy” said Adrien, while giving back his attentions to the little ladybird in the case. Plagg goes on with his little bites, until he found something different inside the bun; _'I knew it!_ ' he thought, like all those strange 'coincidences' were there to be found by him. He was old enough to know when the fate (and his other half) were trying to say something to him. Inside the bread there was a little piece of paper, with something wrote on it: 'She know'.

 

That was all. Under the message, a tiny signature of a certain paw _'… Tikki...'_ he thought.

 

_'… Oh!... ooooh, so it's her!... so, all this time, those two... oooh, this is gonna be_ _ **really**_ _funny!'_ he started to snicker to himself, while crumpling the paper and the bread together and swallowing them in one big mouthful.

 

Meanwhile, Adrien had changed the water and filled again all the stoppers for his little 'pet'. He took another buiscuit and started to check on his nearest appointment, for the next morning. He needed to do another photoshoot, then an interview, and finally another lesson of fencing. He sighed aloud for the last one. He didn't really wanted to be disrespectful, but if those last years had teached something to him, was that becoming a Miraculous holder, meant that some of yours... 'natural inclinations' were quite simple to be learned. Not that he was a genius, but surely he had already catched all the fundamentals (and many more) from his 'fighting' lessons, so now, he was forced to feign to be... not so good. And this was really stressful. How could you explain to the others, especially his father, that he was already good enough and that he needed... 'more' stimulations because _'I already exceeded my teacher and since I'm... different, I have this animalistic side that need to get out, so I need to find something new that can catch my attention and that let me be more free, and... no, this definitely can't work...'_ he thought to himself.

 

He sank his head in the pillow, sighing aloud for exasperation. He needed to get out, he needed to run free... he needed to be Chat Noir for, at least, few minutes. _'Damn, and I was so relaxed before... wait! That's it!'_ “Plagg!” he almost shouted, making the tiny friend jump on the spot. “What, Adrien?” he asked, taking another big bite of another bun “I need to visit Marinette, but this time, I need to be Chat!”

 

There was few seconds of silent before his little fur-ball started to laugh aloud “What?” asked the young boy, but the kwami shook his head and rolled on the floor, still laughing like he said the most hilarious thing of the world. Adrien shrugged and thought to himself _'Okay, he's just crazy'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Marinette were finishing to clean all the flatware and dishes, after watching her favourite episode of 'Doctor Who', when Tikki darted to her face “Uh-hu! I think that that went all quite well” Marinette smiled and Tikki goes on “I'm sure that Plagg has already recived the message, since I asked you to go through all of that hard work!” she said giggling.

 

The girl rolled her eyes “It wasn't so much work, really... and, almost subconsciously, Adrien helped me there... moreover, it was kind of true (even if in the opposite): when I done those cheese-bread buns, I really remembered about my dad and his liking to that sauce”

 

She whipe her hands and, after putting anything in the right place, she darted to her room. She opened her closet and slided few clothes from her view. Then she pushed a little the wooden board, moving the fake bottom, letting it slide on the right, before revealing a 'secret space' behind. There, there was her personal costume for the Halloween's party.

 

She made that hidden spot when she still was living with her parents. His dad helped her to build it and no one, except her and her parents, knew about it. She thought of it an early evening of few years ago, when she were making Alya's gift. Since the same girl were often in her room (best friend, right?), she almost find out her gift and then... goodbye surprise! Marinette were starting to miss the 'last-minute-hidden-space' soo... here was the idea.

 

The dark-haired girl took out a red suit bag from that hidden space. She laid it on the bed and unzipped it: there, was an original Ladybug's suit in cowgirl style. The idea comes in her mind from few weeks ago.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

It was a cold, after patrol, night and she was thinking to the party and which costume to do. She were watching the TV, switching on channels, trying to find inspiration for her own costume, when she found an old western movie.

 

She started to think about old Ladybugs, when Tikki popped out from the cushions “Awww, the 'Old Far West'... you humans made so many movies and stories around that period... it was... curious” she said thinking to the old times. Marinette squeezed herself on her couch “What do you mean? It was so bad?” asked curious. Tikki shook her head “No, no... I mean, there was so many injustice back there... but there was even many heroes. In a certain way it really was a time full of battles, but there was even life... humans were searching for a place where to live in those big and desert lands...” she sighed “... She was a really special choosen...”

 

The dark-haired girl gives a curious look to her little friend “How she was?”

 

Tikki's eyes gleamed with warm and sadness “She... she was the real representation of true love... I mean, all of my choosen were special for me, for very different ways and very different qualities... you all are very different each from the other... often because you born in different lands or in different cultures... often because you are really different in age... sometimes you are really young when you start your path... you know Marinette? There was even younger Ladybugs than you” she said with a smile and Marinette's eyes went wide open “R-really? I mean, isn't quite... hard for them? I mean, I started young, but-” her little friend interrupted her “Like I said: different cultures, times and lands. There was places where kids were considered adult at twelve or even less”

 

Marinette shivered thinking about childs with so many responsibilities on their back. “Wasn't it... wrong?” she asked, trying to not sounding offensive. Tikki took out a cookie from the plate on the low table in front of them “Well... maybe... in a culture like yours? Sure! But not for those Lands and those times...” then she nibbled on her treat, while giving another look at the TV.

 

“And... her name?” Marinette asked all at once and her little friend gives her a confusing look “I-I mean, the 'Old Far West' Ladybug... what was her name?” Tikki's eyes gleamed again, this time with proudness and gentleness “She... her name was Soyala, its meant is 'winter solstice', and her 'Miraculous-name' was Lucky”. The girl took a cookie too, twirling it on her fingers for a while “It... it's a beautiful name... she was indian? Like, native american indian?” she asked. The little kwami shook her head “No, she was (ah! How ironic!) chinese, but... things happened...” she sighed aloud “very, very bad things happened... and then, she was adopted by a native american tribe of indians: a tribe of Hopi. There, she started her new life, she met new people and... for the first time, she found the love. Her name was Muna, its meant is 'overflowing spring' and, from that time on till the end of their life, she became her other half. She was a real native, daughter of the Shaman of the village, and future Plagg's choosen... her 'Miraculous-name' was Shadow.”

 

Tikki went silent for a moment “They fell in love with each other like it was the most natural thing of the world. They grown up together, always side by side, never leaving the other alone. They were choosen together, so it was quite normal for them, to knew about each other's alter-ego from the start. No one could be between them... even the death, didn't really separate them...” the kwami shook her head again “but this is a story for another time, and you don't need to know it right now” she gives to her choosen a gentle smile. Marinette frowned a little “B-but... why? I'm curious and... if you worry about me, because they were both females, I... -” the little kwami comes almost immediately in front of her “Oh, no, no! Of course I know that you can't think bad of them! But... it's a sad story... I mean, in a certain way there was a good ending, but... I don't want you to feel bad for them and... their story hold a certain secret that maybe... no, I know that it's not my place for say that... that's all” she sighed “I can... I can talk about the other choosens, mine and not, but those two... went against of something that can be... quite conditioning and hard to understand, for you and Chat, right now... I can't say anything for now, but whenever I'll be able, I'll talk to you about, I promise!” she added.

 

Now Marinette was really confused, but understood that maybe, knowing things and secrets, it was a matter of time too. See what happened with her and Chat Noir: they didn't revealed each other for security. Their identities were their most important weapon against their enemy and, revealing to each other without even knowing your partner it could had been a real bad move. Thinking about that, it made sense. Even Lucky and Shadow... if they grown up together their bond were really strong so, of course, they knew about each other from the very start.

 

The dark-haired girl was took out from her thoughts by her red friend “So, talking about your costume... any idea?” she asked trying to changing the mood around them. The girl smiled. She gives her a big smile, while a clear idea started to grow in her mind “Actually... I think I just had the right idea”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

She comes back from her memories by a sudden scratch on her bedroom's window.

 

There, in the darkness of the night, almost fusing with it, there was a grinning cat-boy, waving his hand to her. She took a quick glance to the wall-clock _'I was spacing out for almost an hour?'_ she thought. Then she heard another scratch. She turned, again, her attention to the black-silly-Chat that was making puppy-eyes to her.

 

_'… Stupid cat!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhuhuh... hope you all liked it! (=0w0=)
> 
> Little note: the nickname that Adrien use in his phone for Nathalie is a 'pun'. Since her name is Nathalie Sanscoeur (that in french mean 'Without heart'), he use the nick 'non sans coeur' that mean 'Not without heart'... I know, it's a silly thing (and maybe most of you already knew it), but I wanted to tell it anyway... sorry, and thank you for the patience ^^"
> 
> Btw, in previously release ('About pirates & thieves...') I said that I'm not sure if my next post (after the 01/07/2017) will be the fifth chapter of 'Running free & falling hopelessly' or the third chapter of 'Write of my soul, while I dress you'
> 
> So, if you have preferencies, let me know which one you hope to find out for the next year!... Or I'll choose it >:D  
> ... that's all XD   
> Sooo, for now....
> 
> Happy Holidays & Happy Mew Year!  
> (>w0)/***


	4. Misunderstand n.04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine Day!!!  
> Plus, more than 830 hits and 115 kudos? Thank you all!!!
> 
> By the way, sorry to everyone, I was not in good health and those past days were like hell for very different reasons... so I didn't had time for finishing the fourth chapter of "Write of my soul, while I dress you"... I hope to post it really soon.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all like this new chapter of "Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings"  
> In this chapter: we go back in the past, there will be a bit of Marichat (this ship make me melt!) and bit of LadyNoir (I love the potential flirtatious that this ship can bring).
> 
>  
> 
> Like always, happy reading!!!  
> (0w0)/***

_**#Almost two hours before#** _

 

The tiny black kwami was still laughing like a crazy-man... well, crazy-cat... while Adrien was looking at him, with still confusing eyes, without understanding why his friend reacted like that to his proposition to going out and visit Marinette again... this time like Chat Noir. He sighed aloud, a little irritated by his fur-ball's _cat_ -titude.

 

_'Allright, smartass... I'm gonna do my way!'_

 

“Plagg, transform me!”

 

Adrien said to his kwami, sucking the cat in the silver ring on the blond's left hand, while he was still laughing. A green-black light crackled around him, leaving the young model behind and revealing one of the superheroes team. Chat Noir felt finally free. Free to run, free to jump, free from all those stressful things that his civilian alterego couldn't reject. He took another biscuit, before closing the plastic box and hiding it on the last bottom of his closet, covered by blankets and cushions; the last thing he needed was for his father to find out about his 'illegal-treats'.

 

He took a quick look to the door of his room, just to be sure that it was secured locked and then, darted to the bathroom. There, the window were more hidden from any kind of undesiderable eyes. He opened it and jumped out in the night. The wind was blowing kindly through his golden hair and his face was lightly hit by the cold breeze of that October's night.

 

He jumped and ran, before landing on a rooftop, just few blocks from Marinette's house. He took a big, deep, breath. He was not tired, of course, but his heart was racing really fast, still bad from the previous encounter, and he needed a moment to calm down. _'Really, how can he make me feel... like this? How can he just look at me and make me feel so uncomfortable and nervous?... and_ _ **why**_ _? Oh, God,_ _ **why**_ _he make me feel like that?'_ he thought. His gaze rised to the, not so far, house of his classmate _'I really need her presence...'_

 

When it started all? When, their encounters, started to be so... natural? When, Adrien, realized that those nightly (and secret) 'dates' between them, was an important and fundamental part of his life? He was not sure, not anymore, but maybe there was a certain day that changed everything for both of them...

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

_**#Almost eighteen months before#** _

 

It started all by chance.

 

It was a cool April's evening. He was out for patrol, trying to forget of all the bad sensations that he had in that day.

 

_'This day must have been a stupid, late, April's fool!'_ he growled inside.

 

During his photoshoot, the photographer went angry with him because 'You don't bring the spring with you!' he said _'But what does it mean?!'_ he thought to himself _'How can I make something so... stupid and nonsense, like bringing an entire season with my face?'_. Then, his usual chinese's teacher went sick and another one came for his lesson... yeah, no problem, really... if not for the fact, that the teacher was a University girl, just few years older **and** , quoting her words, 'A really, big, number one, fan of him!'. _'God! That was awkward...'_ he commented in his own mind, remembering how she started to flirt with him without worrying about the lesson or his studies _'And, anyway, 'no thank you', means '_ _ **no**_ _, thank you!'... and why she needed to be so... pushy?'_ he argued in his head _'It was really irritating!... she was worse of Chloé and that explain everything!'_

 

He graciously landed on a desert rooftop, stretching his back and neck, trying to dissipate(?) all his nervousness _'Plus, I said that my heart is already took and, what she done? She 'subtly' accepted it, saying that she understood that... and then, just few minutes later, said that she was better then her...._ _ **Better?!**_ _Like someone like her, without caring about my personal spaces and my feelings, can even compare herself to someone_ _ **like My Lady**_ _!'_. He had started to turn around in endless circles. Walking. Making his feet moving, for not feeling the too much tension on his shoulders.

 

_'Then, it was father's turn!'_ he cancelled their dinner together at the last minute... again. _'Why I still care?'_ he thought, remembering the pitiful look that Nathalie gave him, while announcing the call that she just recieved. He wasn't angry with her... _'Hell! I can't even think to a reason for Nathalie to_ _ **not**_ _feel like that toward me... she's gentle, at the end, and she always try her best to help me without going too much against father's wrath... the last thing I need is for Nathalie to be fired!'_ he thought with a wave of chill long his back.

 

_'Okay, enough, I need to think to something else!'_ he ran to the edge of the building and resumed to jump: free and mindless.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Marinette was tired.

 

She was trying to draw few sketches, in her favourite pink sketch-book, while sitting on her long and comfortable beach chair, outside on her balcony.

 

That day was one of the worst that she had in her entire life _'Putting aside all the clumsiness and falls that I performed today... more than any other day!'_.

 

First, she was late at the school's meeting _'I knew that being the class-president would be another burden on my shoulders!'_ she thought, remembering the cold glares of her other 'colleagues', while she entered the room. _'It wasn't my fault if Cholé had decided to put a tantrum about her 'rights' to be 'the only one that can approach her Adrikins', blocking me in the locker room, only for playing her 'show' to me!... God! She and Sabrina seemed a couple of bodyguard by the way they cornered me... and, of course, I can't react to them, risking to worsening all'_ she huffed to herself _'Ah, by the way... Same 'Adrikins' that simply bumped against my shoulder, by pure chance! And what did I do?'_ “Uh, Igh, Ah, uhmm, eh, yhou, huff...” she mimicked herself from that same morning.

 

Luckily, Tikki was sleeping inside, otherwise she had started to giggle and wondering about Marinette's sanity.

 

The dark-haired girl, took a look to her friend: she was covered by a fluffy, new, pink and black-dotted, blanket that her choosen had sewed only for her. The tiny red fairy had fluttered in air for almost an hour, complimenting the smoothness and the fluffyness of the fabric. Marinette giggled at the memory.

 

Yeah... a good memory... At least, that was a good one... not like the one of that evening... where Alya gave her an heartattack, falling in the Seine because 'I could have sworn to have seen Ladybug over the bridge, so I needed to be sure, but it was only a red, black-dotted, dress on an ex-Akuma, so in conclusion, I wet myself for nothing, ah-ha!'. She sighed. _'And! Right, about that...'_ lately, the ex Akuma's victims had started to wore something Ladybug-themed (was it a piece of cloth, an accessory, or anything other) in her honour. _'Really, I'm glad about it, but... what about Chat? I didn't done anything alone, so why they insist on 'idolizing' me and me only?... well, okay, there was few occasions where I worked alone...'_ she thought remembering about Dark Cupid or Pixelator or Princess Fragrance _'… but still, at the end, even in those time he gave me the hand that I needed... at the end, I used his Cataclysm, launching him against Dark Cupid... he came back at the right time for batting my Lucky Charm towards Pixelator... and without his Cataclysm I wouldn't had the right explosion for neutralising the Princess Fragrance's perfume...'_ she dropped her eyes down, feeling again the pressure on her shoulders. Then, she smiled softly _'...at the end, without him, I can't do anything... seems like I'm destinated to be attached to that silly cat'_.

 

She started to draw again and for few minutes she felt... better. Not good, but better for sure.

 

It was around midnight that she realized what time it was 'Ugh! Another night of few hours-sleep' she sighed to herself, abandoning the book and the pencil aside, standing up from her beach chair and stretching her back. She goes to the rail of her balcony, leaning her elbows on the cold metal, tasting the sweet scent of that night. There was a curious smell of roses and dahlias all around and her heart fluttered by the flowers scent.

 

The moon were shining brightly in the dark, clear, sky and the silence were filling that night's sounds.

 

She giggled to herself “In a night like that, on a balcony like this, the only thing that you can think about is the Shakespeare's opera of 'Romeo and Juliet'... right?” she asked to no one. _'Oh, if only Adrien were my Romeo...'_ she straightened her back, leaving her hands on the rail, looking at the moon, and started to recite.

 

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name.

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

 

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?”

 

Marinette giggled.

 

“'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What’s Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What’s in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other word would smell as sweet.

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name, which is no part of thee

Take all myself.”

 

“I take thee at thy word.

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized.

Henceforth I never will be Romeo.”

 

She smiled kindly at the words, when suddenly, something hit her mind, like a silent bullet in her brain. _'Wait a moment... it wasn't in my head! Who answered me?'_ she thought with a shiver long her back.

 

She looked around, trying to find the source of that voice “R... R-Romeo?” she asked stuttering a little. No one responded. She was there to turn around and call Tikki, when a sudden figure emerged from the darkness of the night, behind her. She jumped on the spot and almost had an heartattack for the, luckily avoided, fell over the rail. “Wha!!” she shouted “W-who are you? W-what are you doing here?!”

 

The figure were taller than her, with long dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail. He was a young man (obviously a victim of Hawkmoth's power) with copper-like skin, grey eyes and an interesting outfit, that surely was create to reproducing some kind of 'Prince Romeo' theme. He was wearing a long, tight, dark-green elegant trousers and a suggestive broad white elegant blouse, opened on the top, revealing a bit of chest. The man smirked, lifting the mask that he was wearing, from his eyes and took another step forward.

 

“By a name

I know not how to tell thee who I am.

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself

Because it is an enemy to thee.

Had I it written, I would tear the word.”

 

Marinette took a step behind, withdrawing toward her trapdoor “An... Akuma? Who are you, 'Romeo'?”

The man bowed to her, lifting his hand in a gesture to have hers to kiss.

 

“Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.”

 

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?- I mean, what are you doing here? W-why are you talking to me?" she raised her voice, didn't thinking of **why** she responded in lines, and gave a quick look inside her bedroom, trying to buying time for waking Tikki up, but seems like the kwami didn't heard and the Akuma must have sensed her intentions (or, at least, he must have sensed that she was trying to catch the attentions of the other people in the house) and continued his act.

 

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls,

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do, that dares love attempt.

Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

 

The dark-haired girl started to feel a strange sensation inside her. Like a feeling of affection and curiosity toward this stranger, and a strange desire to follow his lead. _'Maybe this is his power? Make the people weak, falling under his spell, dragging them in the performance?... I need to think of some kind of plan...'_ truly, she wanted to came out of that kind of situation... the last thing she needed was another circumstance like the Evillustrator case... and, this time, without her partner to look at her back _'Plus, I know the plot of this story... and I really don't like the end for the two lovers!'_ she added firmly in her head _'Wonderful story doesn't mean good end'_

 

Marinette felt like the words were forced out of her lips. "M-my kinsmen... " she tried to fight, but the lines were already there "I-if... If they do see thee they will murder thee."

 

The Akuma smiled to her.

 

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye

Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet,

And I am proof against their enmity."

 

All that 'cockiness' made her remember about a certain partner in his cat-suit and his flirty lines. This was like a break in the spell of the Akuma and a little chuckle escaped from her lips. Even before she could think of what she was saying, she gave him a cocky attitude too "What strong words escape from _thy_ lips. Aren't _thou_ scared of being found by Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

 

'Romeo' made a step further toward her.

 

“I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes,

And but thou love me, let them find me here.

My life were better ended by their hate

Than death proroguèd, wanting of thy love.”

 

She furrowed her eyebrows “They do not kill!... And why you were here? What were you doing, under my balcony?” she facepalmed herself in her mind _'Great question, Marinette, what possibly was doing Romeo under a balcony?'_ but the Akuma seemed relaxed in his response.

 

“I hath asked to Love, to findeth mine beloved half...”

 

_'… wait... those are not lines from the original plot...'_

 

“...and that is wherefore I am hither...”

 

_'Yup, he's talking freely, even if in the same 'Shakespearean way'... So, he can talk out of the lines... and when he do like this, I can feel his power weakening... I must to take it in mind...'_

 

“By love, that first did prompt me to inquire.

He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot. Yet, wert thou as far

As that vast shore washed with the farthest sea,

I would adventure for such merchandise.”

 

Marinette started to lowering to the floor of her balcony and gave another quick look to Tikki. She was almost there: her hand were only few centimeters from the drapsoor's knob. Her fingers brushed the cold metal of the handle, before hearing a movement in front of her. She shifted quickly her gaze on the 'prince' that was facing her from above.

 

“O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?”

 

She couldn't stop the words that escaped from her mouth.

 

“What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?”

 

'Romeo' went along with the play, giving her a playful smile.

 

“Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.”

 

This time, her thoughts went on another blond guy, without cat-ears like her silly-partner, but still very important to her heart _'My love's faithful vows, are only for Adrien!'_. This made her come back, again, on the actual issue: she needed to get rid of this guy or she'll never find the time to transform “Uhmm, yes, well... sorry, Romeo, but my heart is not on sale, so-”

 

“Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?”

 

“I'm not taking back! I never gave it to you in the first place. My heart is already taken, that's all”

 

All at once, he gave her an angry look, straightening on his posture and grabbing one of her wrists, giving away all the lines and poetical speeches “No, Juliet! You can't give your heart to someone else. You are mine and mine alone” she furrowed her brows “I'm not of anyone and, most important, I'm not yours!” she replied without thinking. He smirked to her “That, mine charming maiden, is something that we can changeth...”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Chat Noir heard a sudden scream in the quiet of the night.

 

_'Maybe I had a good idea to run away tonight'_ he thought, while running toward the source of the shout.

 

While moving closer to the possible location of the Akuma, the (high) voices started to become more clear, revealing to the hero, that there were two distinct voices: one was arguing with angry, feminine, tone _'This must be the Akuma',_ while the other (the male one) was pleading, almost lovingly, with elegant lines, maybe from some kind of scripts _'Who can declare his love to an Akuma?... Maybe the boyfriend or the husband of the victim?'_

 

The voices were moving, so probably, the Akuma had abducted the civilian and brought with her to some kind of place.

 

It was on the rooftops of Notre Dame, that he found out the truth: not all of his deductions were... completely right. The Akuma was a tall, male figure, with old British kind of clothes, clearly remembering some kind of character from the Shakespearean scripts. His lovingly speeches, mixed in modern, poetical and historical language, was a full declaration of love for his lover. _'Uhmm... okay, strange...'_ he thought while his gaze followed the one of the Akuma, finding the source of his unrequired love: Marinette.

 

_'Romeo and Marinette?'_ he thought to himself and, even if he didn't knew why, he growled a little, while he felt a mixed feelings of anger and worries, growing throughout him _'Why all of her suitors must to be mesmerize, by Hawkmoth's promises? Can't she have a normal love-life? Even when Nino tried to confess to her, they were interrupted by an Akuma's attack. She's always in the middle of this complicated situations!... and here I thought,_ _ **I**_ _was the unlucky one...'_

 

He observed the situation, little unsure of how acting: he wanted to act immediately because, even if the Akuma wasn't violent to her (more like... 'awkwardly pushing' her?), she still was in an uncomfortable situation, and that, was making his blood to boil in his veins. _'Where are you, my lady? I'm not a good planner, in this situations, I'm more a cat of action!'_ he thought nervously. Lastly, after few minutes of hesitation, he decided on his own. Finally, the chance to take her away, came. It was when she shoved her suitor away, taking few meters from him, that he went in action.

 

He jumped down from his higher spot, landing just in front of her, putting himself between Marinette and the Akuma. He gave her a pleased smirk, noting the shock in her eyes, followed by a clearly sigh of relief, before turning on his feet and looking to his enemy “Sorry, Romeo, but this _Purr_ -incess has already her Knight”. He winked to him and turned again, grabbing her in bridal-style and jumping away from there.

 

“Thee can't steal that lady from me!” shouted 'Romeo' from behind him, following the hero on the roofs. Fortunately, Chat was too fast for him, and successfully took the girl far away from the Akuma. He stopped on a random roof of a big building, letting her down, feeling her little shivers on her skin “Sorry, _Purr_ -incess, I was late... were you scared?” he asked with concern. Then, she lifted her eyes on him, gaping a little, before shaking her head with a sweet smile, followed by a giggle “No, no, Chat... sorry, I was only angry with him for something that he said...”

 

Adrien marveled by the response, he was sure that anyone would be scared... not angry at her aggressor and abductor... but, telling the truth, not everyone could have accepted, without a problem, to date _'_ _ **Date!**_ _'_ an Akuma (Evillustrator) for taking him down. The girl had some big guts.

 

“By the way, Chat Noir, I need to tell you this: his power is in the lines!” he furrowed a little “... uhmm, what?” she sighed and rolled her eyes, like she had just said the most obvious thing of the world “When he start to talk, following real lines from real scripts, he take you under his spell: he make you fall in the performance and you are obligated to follow his lead...” the blond nodded, listening to her explanations, when suddenly he said “wait, so why were you so against him? How did you not fell in his-” “I **fell** under his spell... when I was on my balcony...” she added with a little blush. And then, a hint of playfulness passed through her, while she asked with mirth “guess: which script he choose, for my debut in the free Akuma's theatre representation, while I was on my balcony, talking by myself?” she winked to him.

 

A hint of blush, tinted his cheeks _'I never saw Marinette like..._ _ **this**_ _... so relaxed and jokingly'_ he thought, pleased to see his classmate (finally) so free to be herself around him... well, around Chat Noir.

 

“I can have an idea or two, but I'll bet on _Romeo and Juliet_ , judging by the clothing that he was wearing...” he responded with a smile. She nodded vigorously, giving him one of the most cheerful smile that he had ever saw, then he asked again “and sooo... you fell under his spell, right?” _'Yes, she already confirmed it, smart-boy!'_ he thought with a little scowl to himself, while she nodded to him. All at once, her eyes widened, remembering something important “Ah, but you asked me how I freed myself! Sorry! So, uhmm, when I thought of someon-... I mean, something else... I mean, when my mind went away from the script, I came back on myself, soo... I-I tried to concentrate on other things, while he talked to me... In my opinion, I think it's all a matter of willpower” she added with resolution. Chat nodded again, while looking around them, coming back on the actual issue “Okay, Princess, thank you for the hints. Now stay here, safe, and wait for me or Ladybug, okay? I fear that taking you back, at your home, will only be counterproductive for your security, right now” he said and she nodded to him. “Sure, I'll wait here, okay?” she said. He didn't responded, but smiled kindly to her and took her hand, accompanying the girl to an hiding spot of the roof.

 

He looked around again, taking note that they were probably on the roof of some kind of factory, by the quantity of random wooden and metal materials all around them “I'll not take you down, on some random alley... I fear it can be even more dangerous... not only because of the Akuma, but for the bad people, too...” he said, making her sit on a cornered wall, lifting easily a big and heavy plate of metal, and positioning it in a way, that hided her even more. He took other different pieces of wood, two huge birch logs coaster, few solid pallet and a sturdy dense metallic net. Then, he started to built an improvised fort for her “A safe castle, for my sweet Princess” he said, winking to her.

 

When he finished his work, he gave one last look “... Okay, seems to hide you enough. If we are lucky, and my lady is already taking care of your 'Romeo', I'll come back in no time. Soo... don't worry _Purr_ -incess, your Knight will be there, again, really soon” he started to go to the edge of the roof, when she stopped him by calling his name “Wait, Chat! I almost forget it: when he didn't talk with real lines, his power is weak. And when I 'rubbed salt on his wounds' he dropped completely his 'Shakespearean attitude' and talked normally... in that time, I didn't felt his power on my mind, so I think that he's kind of... 'obligated' to be in the character if he want to use his powers!”

 

Chat looked at her (well, the spot where he hided her) with surprise and then smiled “Marinette... you're always so full of _surr_ prises... Thank you, for all your informations-” he was interrupted by a very loudly voice, while resonating all around, filling the silently sky of that Paris's night, with angry threats.

 

“I'll findeth thee and I'll taketh that lady back!”

 

Chat chuckled “Seems like your suitor want you back... sadly, he'll only find a Knight” and then he jumped away, leaving a tired Marinette, behind a big mass of debris, accurately positioned for not doing any kind of damage to her, but still, hiding her from anyone _'How sweet can my Kitty be...'_ she looked around, squeezing her eyes for a better view _'Nothing! There's no light in here, and I left Tikki at home... ugh! How can I be Ladybug, like this?'_ like a silent prayer, her doubts were canceled by a little, blurred, red-glow from the other side of the improvised wall.

 

“Ladybug? Are you there?” came a sweet, gentle, tiny voice and Marinette was never more happy to hear her, like in that moment.

 

“I followed you, when you were abducted by Romeo, but he was too fast, and i had to follow you by your scent... luckily I soon sensed even Chat's scent, so your traces became more strong to follow. Finally, i was so worried for you!” she said all at once, stroking her head on Marinette's cheek “I missed you soo much, Marinette! Never ever leave me behind again!” the dark-haired girl chuckled “I'll try, but can't promise you... remember the incident with Princess Fragrance?”

 

Tikki rolled her eyes “Then, that mean that I'm gonna scold you even more, when all of this will be settled!” she threatened her jokingly. “Now, say the magical words, or you'll never go out from this... 'fort' with your actual strength” she giggled and her choosen nodded in agreement.

 

“Tikki, transform me!”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Chat Noir was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find the 'romantic' Akuma.

 

“Come on, Romeoooo. Where are youuu?” he sing-songed while calling for him “Rooomeooo, don't play with me, you know that cats love to hunt, right? But I warn you: more difficult is the task, more fun will be for me... and more ferociously I'll take you down!” he ended with a growl. He didn't really had anything against this Akuma... yet... even if, the idea of one of his friends (yes, he considered Marinette one of his friends) under the spell of some random guy, and that maybe he had 'forced' her to do something, following the plot, like ki-... _'Okay, I need to concentrate! Stop being pessimistic or thinking about what he could, or could have not, tricked her to do...'_ his thought were interrupted by a, so familiar, sound of a certain yo-yo, while zipping on the chimneys of the roofs.

 

In a second, she was at his side “My Lady! Always so wonderful to see you around! Did you know that I really missed you, until a second ago?” she giggled to him, rolling her eyes in playful way “Really, Chaton? You must have been soo lonely, then” she teased him with mirth “well... not exactly... there was someone at my side, few minutes ago... but still, now, all the world around is even more brightly” she snorted “Such a flirt! Anyway, back to the Akuma: I saw the girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that you left behind that 'wall' for hiding her (good job, by the way) and she told me all about this new pain in the _gr_ ass-” she was interrupted by a cheerful voice “Ah! My Lady! That was a pun! A pun! I knew that you loved them!” “I-I didn't love them! I... I simply heard Marinette telling it and so it went on my mind” she facepalmed herself in her mind.

 

He looked at her with doubt “... oh... I didn't thought she was a girl of puns... well, seems like I can tease her more, after it” she rolled her eyes _'Great! Now he's gonna throw awful puns at me even in my civilian self! Just... great! Wonderful idea, Marinette, really! You deserve a ribbon for your smartness! Next time, why don't you simply take your mouth shut?'_ she scolded herself in her mind. “Pun aside, what we are gonna do? She said that if he start to declare lines from the script we are dragged in it. We can't really gag him, right?-” “Actually... I have an idea about it, but it required that, at the beginning, we try to don't listen to his voice” she looked at him with confusion “Care to explain?” he giggled “Marinette said that whenever he is... distracted, he go out of character and more pissed he is, more normal he talk... if we make him really angry, we can distract him enough for preventing him to declare lines of any sort” she listened to her partner with interest “... yes, I think it can work... but I don't think it will be so easy: actors tend to be well trained to not loose their focus on the stage” he nodded to her affirmation while they vaulter over another chimney, before landing on a desert rooftop.

 

“Okay, now is the other problem: how can we find him?” he asked with a sigh “We have to think careful of it: what he want? Which are his goals?” the black cat-hero went to her, lifting the girl's hand and kissing the back of it, with his usual flirty attitude. He grinned at her confusing eyes “I still didn't greeted you well, while running through the tops of Paris” and he winked to her in mischievous way. She rolled her eyes, pulling back her hand from his grasp “There's no time, Chaton, we must to think on a way to find-” her voice were interrupted by a noisy screech from the big screens of the city. They all activated at the same time, revealing the aforementioned Akuma, while dressing the same clothing of before, but now, he was holding some kind of... sword?

 

“Paris! I'm the Actor! And I'm here for bringing you in my personal plot...” Chat whistled “wow, so he goes for the direct attack” Ladybug frowned “yes, but... it's night, why going to the TV studios (and probably hacking the sistem) for sending his video to Paris? Who can hear him, at this hour?” the blond hero chuckled “Well, my Lady, we are not the only _habitue_ of the night: there's the late workers, the ones that come back from their late jobs, the all-nighter students, the sleepless ones that watch TV until first hours in the morning, the bad people on the dark side of the streets-” “Okay, okay, I got it: maybe there's less audience, but this doesn't mean that there's not” she interrupted him, massaging her temples, trying to figuring out Actor's plan.

 

The Akuma, then, raise his sword over his head “Ancestors, I ask you for your guidance. Blessed mother, come to me with the Gods' desire for my future. Blessed father, watch over my wife and son with a ready sword. Whisper to them that I live only to hold them again, for all else is dust and air. Ancestors, I honor you and will try to live with the dignity that you have taught me.” he then, looked at the camera “Romans! My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius, commander of the Armies of the North, General of the Felix Legions and loyal servant to the TRUE emperor, Marcus Aurelius. Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife. And I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next.” they felt a huge shiver long their back “Chat Noir abducted my Juliet, my spark of life, and when I find him, I'll kill him!” the blond hero, instinctively tightened the grip on his baton “Brothers, what we do in life... echoes in eternity. So... At my signal, unleash hell. Find Chat Noir. Find Ladybug. And find my Juliet... she'll be mine...” the screen shut down and from the silent streets of Paris different voices started to shout with rage at the sound of 'Spaniard, Spaniard, Spaniard...'.

 

It took few seconds, for both of them, to came back from their paralysed state.

 

She was the first to talk “Have you felt...?” he nodded “Yes, my Lady, for a moment... all my body wanted to run back, take Marinette and bring her to him... but then, my mind focused on who I am and what my task is and so... have you too?” she nodded too, even if, on her side, she had felt more... murderous to her companion and all she wanted, just a second ago, was to attack Chat and go back into Actor's arms. “That was... 'Gladiator', right?” he asked “yes... uhmm... so his powers, can work even if he do 'patchworks' with the lines... and it's not only theatre... he can work with movies too...” “Well, he's an Actor, my Lady” he chuckled a little, even if his body was still tense for the shock of what just happened to him.

 

“By the way, I didn't know to have such great willpower! At the start I feared for the worst: his words were sinking forcefully in me that, for an instant, I saw Maximus and not the Actor at the screen” he commented, while they both started to jump toward the TV station “Yeah, well... my kwami once told me: Miraculous jewels are not any kind of... 'shield' or 'weapon' itself... they are useless if you do not use them with the power of your little demigod companion” he listened interested “but still, Miraculous are made for giving some kind of... 'protections' to the owner...” he nodded while thinking _'Plagg never told me something like this! I need to scold him, after all of this mess!'_ “so, other than grant you with little... uhmm... 'gifts', from your superhero form, when you are not transformed... like, you know, I think you realized it: more strenght, better reactions, small traits 'tipical' of your form... in your case, I think, little 'cat-traits'...” he nodded again “good, well... the most powerful gift that your Miraculous can give you, is the 'mind protection'... it strengthened your mind, giving you more willpower than normal people... even for preventing... uhmmm... messing situations, like an Akumatized Miraculous holder...” he shivered at the idea. But it made sense. It could be terrible if one of them became an Akuma... a big, big mess!

 

“So, that mean that his power, I mean, Actor's power, are less powerful on us?” he asked to her “Yeah... at least, I think so... I think that our Miraculous help us to better focus on our task and to not fell too simply on his tricks... plus, now we are transformed, so now our 'gifts' are more 'efficient' than before... of course this gifts need to be strengthened by our experiences too. Remember the cases of Princess Fragrance or Dark Cupid? Those were surely great experience for you” she playfully winked to him, but his gaze weren't to her. The thoughtful look on Chat made her worried a little “Are you thinking of something bad, Chaton?” he then look at her and shook his head “No, no, my Lady, I was... I was only thinking how wonderful Marinette is, then...” she gave him a questioning look and he chuckled “I mean, we have the advantage of our powers, so that mean that she is an amazing girl for having all of that willpower on her own!” she responded with little mutterings of affirmation, springing on the next roof with grace _'Amazing liar! I'm only a big cheater... sorry Chat...'_ she thought while starting to catch glimpse of the building. She fixed her gaze to it and then she lifted her hand, indicating the roof, to her companion and he nodded in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh, don't worry, the second part of this past's chapter is already half written. (=^w^=)
> 
> If you want to understand the lines from 'Romeo and Juliet', here is the link for the site that I used:  
> http://nfs.sparknotes.com/romeojuliet/page_80.html
> 
> Since my first language is NOT english, here is the link that I used for translating few phrases, from 'modern' english to 'Shakespearean':  
> http://www.shmoop.com/shakespeare-translator/
> 
> Here are the 'translations' of what I wrote that wasn't lines from the original script:  
> \- “I hath asked to Love, to findeth mine beloved half...” = “I asked to Love, to find my beloved half...”  
> \- “... and that is wherefore I am hither...” = “... and that is why I am here...”  
> \- “That, mine charming maiden, is something that we can changeth...” = “That, my charming maiden, is something that we can change...”  
> \- “Thee can't steal that lady from me” = “You can't steal her from me”  
> \- “I'll findeth thee and I'll taketh that lady back” = “I'll find you and I'll take her back”
> 
> All the quotes from the movies, are from this site: www.imdb.com
> 
> Plus, another little note: I don't know in other schools (or in French ones), but in mine (from middle school, to last graduation) all the class-presidents are obligated to have at least one or two meetings. In middle school were every six months, but in high school started to be every two months... for having little discussions about 'problems', or issues with the organization, about each class... well, the thing is that, going on with the years, more reunions and program were discussed... and, of course, more responsabilities were needed too... but, anyway, in this story is like this: every class-president meet each other once every two months, ok? :P  
> Just for note. ;D
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon!!!  
> (>w0)/***


	5. Misunderstand n.05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whohooo!!! Double release, today!!  
> Truly, originally I wanted to post it on the 14th, since I have a special birthday ;) to celebrate, but given that I know that I'll have difficulties to do it in that day, I'll do it before :P
> 
> Plus, in Japan, it's the White Day (I don't know if that feast is official or if is typical of other countries too, sorry, I don't know ^^')!  
> So, happy White Day (in advance :P)!
> 
> Little 'spoiler': more LadyNoir!!! ~(^//w//^)~
> 
> Like always, happy reading!!!  
> (0w0)/***

They landed on the large rooftop and took the door for entering into the building.

 

They took the inner emergency stairs and, giving a quick look to the yo-yo's screen, they decided to start with the security room, where all the screens and the computers were connected to the surveillance cameras. At the right floor, they opened one of the emergency doors, taking a quick look: inside there were different civilians. Some were in their pajamas, other were in job's clothings, other in casual ones. “See?” he whispered to her “Like I said, my lady, there are workers, sleepless people, people that love the night's lif-” “I get it, I get it, now focus!” she scolded him even if he silently giggled to her.

 

They looked around, trying to find something useful, because, exposing themselves without a plan, was a too risky move and they didn't wanted an invasion of civilian against them, like in the case of Rogercop or Dark Knight. Luckily (really?), Ladybug found five little coins on the floor “Cross fingers” she whispered, throwing one of them on the other direction, through the hallway. Almost all of them, hissed like animals to the sound and darted to that direction, leaving the path secure for them. Only two civilians stood where they were, but was quite simple and quick to rid of them.

 

After knocked out the few guards that had remained, they rushed to the security room, for checking the position of all their enemies. They planned out their actions, one phrase after the other, thanks to their strong affinity “Okay, Chat, if we go through this hallway...” “... and distract those few 'guards'...” “... we can use the door of that room...” “... darting to the elevator...” “... then we open the inner trapdoor, get out in the elevator shaft and take the vent shafts, do few meters...” “... and BAM! We are at his back!” he concluded with a satisfied grin. She nodded with a smile and looked at the coins in her hand “I think we need more... 'distractions', if the things will get worse” he looked around and then smiled, looking first to the gym-bag in the corner of the room (maybe the owner was an agent of the surveillance, but left it behind after the orders of 'Maximus'); then he shifted his gaze to the vending machine of cans and the one of candies “Maybe I have an idea.... sorry my lady, seems like we need one or two of those” he winked to her, pointing at her hand.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Few moments after that, they were out in the empty hallway, following the plan that they just made before. Ladybug was wearing a little handkerchief wrapped up in a bundle at her side, while Chat Noir was bringing the gym-bag with something inside.

 

They walked through the corridor, looking around them, ready to jump into the action at the smallest sound. They stopped at the first 'T' cross, before turning, on the right path. They leaned on the wall, peering beyond the corner. He gestured an 'okay' with his hand and she shifted over, ready to clear the path if it was necessary.

 

When they started to approach the door through which they needed to go, they sighed in reassurance. But when they was just few steps from it, they heard a distinc sound of feet from the other side, while stamping on the ground. “I'll take care of it, you cover my back” she said to him. Chat nodded, opening the bag and rummaging inside of it, while his eyes fixated on the other side of his Lady's gaze. She unlocked her yo-yo, ready to stun their new enemies. She opened the door and jumped in action.

 

A pair of young adult, clothed in casual fashion, walked to them with heavy steps. When they was in view, she throwed her weapon, tying them together, then she slided under their feet and sprung at their back, knocking them out with a little crush on each other's head. She quickly retreated her weapon, hearing other (many, more other!) stomps coming to them. She looked at Chat with worries “Are you ready, Chaton?” he nodded with a smile, while holding two cans of some sparkling drink in his hand, and two little candies in his other. They ran to the elevator, starting to hear even more voices and sounds. “Have you called it, when we were in the security room? I told you to hack the system and call it with your baton, why it didn't open?” she asked to him “I called it, my lady, but I was a little 'busy' to find **this** , to make sure that the doors were already open!” he said, showing the candies. She groaned and throwed the yo-yo to the button, making the elevator's doors open again “See?” he said, almost mocking her. She rolled her eyes “It's the second time that you say it to me: okay, you're a wonderful partner, happy, now?” he smirked to her “Always... if I'm at your side” he added, before opening a little hole in the cans with his claws. The 'guards' were almost there “Wait for my signal!” she shouted, while they entered the elevator.

 

He turned on his feet, ready for her. She started to take the button of the 'open doors' pushed, waiting for the right moment. When the first three people came in view, from the bottom of the hallway she shouted “Now!” while pushing the button of the last floor. In a second, before the doors closed, he inserted the candies and throwed the cans to the feet of their chasers. There was an instant of silence, before the cans exploded and started to bounce all around the hallway, splashing the drinks in all directions, making the floor wet and slippery for anyone. They smiled proudly, while hearing more steps of other 'minions' coming down through the stairs, from the other floors, attracted by the loudly sounds and shouts.

 

The doors closed and they bumped their fists “Pound it!”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

They were still in the elevator, the silence was heavy, because of the long ride and they weren't sure of what to talk. It was suddenly cut by a whispered chuckle.

 

“I must to admit, you had a really good idea... Chaton, tonight you're really full of surprises” she teased him. He wiggled his brows “Yeah, and you haven't seen it all” she lightly smacked his arm. “Stupid Chat!” she giggled to him “Aaahh, my lady, I must to admit: that 'explosive' reaction, of before, was one of my favourite, after one of my co-worker made it to me for a prank... but still, my favourite reaction is the one of love between us...” he smirked mischievously. She rolled her eyes, before furrowing her eyebrows and looked at him “Wait! Someone was so cruel to give you a can full of drink, ready to explode in front of you?” he shrugged “Almost... lets just say that... it was some kind of revenge, for him: he thought I stole his girlfriend **and** his... place in our job, which was absolutely **not** true, my lady. So, he went to me with a smile, I was ready to... uhmm... _work_... and I was already dressed well for my... _work_... and he gave me the can, already opened... it was all in an instant: I saw him putting something white and round, like a small sugared almond, inside of it, buuut... I didn't realized it in time, so... in short, I was completely soaked in like... two seconds... my bosses went angry with me, because I was a mess and... my work went done, but we took more time than what we already scheduled” he explained.

 

Ladybug frowned a little, the irritation for the situation and the care for her partner were clear on her eyes “Wait! They went angry with **you**? And what they did to your co-worker? It was so unfair!” he chuckled to her reaction, knowing very well about her temperament and how much 'exaggerated' she could have been, sometimes “Aaaawww, Bugaboo, are you worried for me?” but before she could retort he added “Anyway, thanks... yes, they went angry with me because **I** was the... careless one... and, yes, they almost fired my co-worker, buuut... I interjected for him. He's good in our job and he just misunderstood all the situation... plus, it was all his ex-girlfriend fault: she knew that he was extremely jelous and said to him so many lies to fill an entire building with it. In short, she was angry because I didn't accepted her suggestions and... uhmm... attentions toward me... I didn't wanted to work with her with some... projects... and so, she acted for giving me 'a lesson'”

 

Ladybug were at his side, mouth wide open, with shocked look in her eyes _'Did I broke her? Too much personal informations?'_ he thought, wavering his hand in front of her “... L-Ladybug?... Bugaboo?” she came back from her state “S-sorry, Chat I was only... shocked by your revelations... seems like your work is really filled with dangers and bad people, ready to stab at your back...” he chuckled “Not always, but... yes, a bit, sometimes... okay, no, often, but... the important thing, for my job, is to have my eyes constantly open and be concentrate on what I'm doing” she looked at him with care _'Oh, Chat... how is it possible that a person so sweet like you, do a job (whichever is it) so cruel like this?'_

 

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the elevator: they were at the last highest floor of the building.

 

Their mind came immediately back on the actual task “Okay, Chaton, push the 'stop' button and lock the doors, while I try to open that trapdoor” he nodded, leaving the gym-bag in the corner of the metal box and doing like she said, while she hopped on his shoulders and moved the metallic panel to the side, revealing the darkness of the elevator shaft. She jumped out, throwing the yo-yo inside the metallic box again. Chat grabbed the item and vaulted out of the elevator, near his partner “Hi, Bug! Look: the cat inside the box was alive!” he said opening his arms to her. She snorted “Oh, my... another pun, Chaton, and I must to _pun_ -ish you” his eyes gleamed “My lady... is that a _purr_ -omise?” he asked wiggling his brow.

 

She snorted to him, while opening a metallic grill and hopping inside the vent shaft. Chat Noir followed after her.

 

They crawled into the darkness, if not for the light from the yo-yo and the baton. They advanced until they were in the big live recording studios. The room seemed empty, but they knew that they needed to be careful. They descended from the ceiling and landed smoothly on the floor. They looked around, with suspicious and wariness. There was only darkness all around them and, while he was quite smooth with it 'Thanks cat's night vision!', she was hyperaware of her surroundings, tightened her grip on the yo-yo at her hip, ready to hurling it in case of sudden attacks.

 

A loud sound of machines in function, made the two heroes to spun around, facing the empty stage, where a single spotlight just opened.

 

“Who's there?” asked Ladybug unlocking her weapon.

 

The Akuma came out from the darkness, positioning under the light on the stage, with his mask on “Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask” Chat Noir snorted to his affirmation “Well, we can see that!” the girl turned to his partner, but not in time for stopping him: he had just unconsciously followed the lines of another script. The Actor smirked to them “Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation; I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is” without even knowing, the hero cladded in black leather responded “Oh. Right”

 

When Chat realized what had just happened he darted his hand to the mouth. Actor goes on with his lines, while the two started to be influenced by the character's charm, feelings like alone women, chased in the dark, and just saved by an anonymous and misterious masked man “But, on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. Voilà!” the Akuma shoved his mantle to the side “In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous” he giggled before continuing “Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V”

 

The two, began to feel enraptured by this figure, so strong and secure, in front of them. Without waverings nor hesitations from his posture and voice; he was an inspiration of freedom and justice. They stood there, like marble's statues, while he started to approach them “I told you, only truth... and still I want, to tell you only the truth... For 20 years, I sought only this day. Nothing else existed... until I saw my Juliet. Then everything changed. I fell in love with her... And to think I no longer believed I could...” he raised his head to the heroine “Ladybug... I need your help for bringing justice to my wounded soul... you are a simbol of integrity and moral... so you can understand my concern, about your partner's attitude and the outrage that he bring to me... he stole my light, my lover, my precious one... after he accomplished my task, you'll accompany my Juliet to me and then, you give up of your miraculous”

 

She shivered, fighting with all her might to not run into his arms right in that moment, giving away her jewel, which meant, losing one of her most important friend, Tikki, and all the power within it. Then, the Actor shifted his gaze on Chat “And you... Chat Noir...” he said those words like it was venom on his lips “your task is simple: since you are the effigy of loyalty and selflessness, you'll be elected to bring back to me my beloved Juliet and then... give me your miraculous... before ending your life with your own hands...”

 

His last words seemed to rouse something in their mind. _'Oh, no! Don't you dare to harm my kitty!'_ and _'I prefer to not end my life here... and I will_ _ **never**_ _give you Marinette!'_ were the thoughts that lifted them from their state. Like reawakened from a bad dream, they awkwardly retreated, on the wall at the other side of the room. “My lady, we are in trouble: seems like his power is becoming more strong with every word that he say... I can't belive that I was fascinated by him” she nodded to her companion “yeah, I hope it's only an impression, but I have no intention to remain here to find out if this is true or not!” she added before launching her weapon in air shouting “Lucky Charm!”

 

A big wave of red lights sparkled from the item, before materialize... “a tape cassette?” she asked to no one “Maybe he'll like some music, while trying to make some sushi of us?” Chat asked, indicating a very aggressive Akuma, while holding, threateningly, the unsheathed sword. “I'll take care of it, but you need to think quickly, my lady... I'm not sure how much strong is my willpower!” he said, taking out his baton, pushing on the simbol, making it become a long staff. He twirled it around him, before positioning, ready to battle his enemy.

 

The Actor started slowly to approaching them, like he was savouring his moment of glory and sure victory.

 

Ladybug looked around her, searching for the typical hints that her power gave to her. All at once, her vision became monochrome and the world assumed different shades of greys, blacks and whites. Then, the hints, coloured with that familiar, black spotted, red: one of the big iron beams on the ceiling, the wall near the stage where a big sound system speakers were positioned toward them, the mixing workstation for sound and music and the tape cassette. “Well... seems quite simple...” said the girl, while taking out her weapon and started to swirl at her side “Chat...” she whispered, calling for him. The cat-hero that was still attentive, stood still, with his eyes fixed on their enemy. A slight movement with the big leather ear, let the girl knew that he was listening to her, so she goes on “I need to use this tape cassette in the old way... are you ready?” she asked.

 

Chat nodded without missing the quickly movement of the Akuma toward them “Go!” he shouted, while crushing against his enemy, making their weapon talk with the sound of the crossed metals. She threw her yo-yo to the iron beam, locking the grip and using it like a launching ramp for jumping over the combatants, landing at their backs, and darting to the workstation.

 

When she reached her destination, she goes by instinct, switching the power button on: On. Then, she put the Lucky Charm in the specific tape cassette player. It passed only few moments, when she realised that she must have missed few buttons, because the music weren't flowing out from the speakers. “Why it didn't work?” she unconsciously shouted. The two combatants, twirled simultaneously all around the room, facing the desperate heroine. “Ah! You thought of defeating me, with some futile music in background? Seriously? Were you hoping I would started to make some kind of ballet, for you?” he laughed in victory, swinging again his sword toward Chat Noir. The hero realized at the last minute of the imminent attack and luckily jumped few step behind, far from the menacing blade. “Well, I hope it's not _Eye of the Tiger_ , because you don't need more encouragement, right now!” the cat winked and went back in the battle, stopping the Akuma to going nearest his partner.

 

Ladybug tried to concentrate. Normally, her power, gave her all the hints that she needed and her action were almost automatic, like she already knew everything about it. But this time, it didn't worked really well and, maybe, she thought, the guilt was on Actor, since his constant sentences of unconditional love toward her civilian self, started to sink in her more and more. She was strong enough to not fall completely for him, but still, this impeded her to fully concentrate on her power's use.

 

“Thee, useless mortals, thy power is nothing comparing to mine willpower.

The victory is mine.

Thy Miraculous, art of Hawkmoth.

Thy defeat is inevitable.”

 

Chat groaned aloud, by his umpteenth declaration “Oh, now you're with the Shakespeare's way again?” he tried to teasing him. When he heard another curse from his beloved partner, he asked “What's wrong, my lady? We don't have all night and this guy is a real pain in the _grass_!” “Hey! Don't steal my-I mean, Marinette's puns!” she said on impulse. She immediately brought her hand to her mouth, but fortunately, since Actor never heard Marinette's name, he didn't reacted to her exclamation. “Tell me what's the problem, Bugaboo!” Chat shouted.

 

“This... thing!... is working, but the sound didn't reach the speakers! My power isn't working very good, right now, so I can't understand: where is the button for letting the sound out?” she asked exasperated. Chat's eyes went wide at a sudden realization “Buginette! Lets switch!” he said aloud, making a big backflip and landing beside her. She nodded and immediately went against the Akuma, starting a new battle of sword and yo-yo.

 

Chat Noir took a quick look to the workstation _'I can't belive it! Tonight it's me the lucky one!'_ he thought, while switching few jack plugs in different holes and pushing few audio levels, on the mixing station, up, raising the volumes of the sounds. “Be ready, my lady!” he shouted, switching one last button in front of him _'Thanks, Nino! Your dragging me, around professional music shops, and all those many talks about your DJ's stuff, it went out really useful'_ he smirked to himself.

 

The speakers started to rumble, before letting out something that neither of them were expecting.

 

A loudly series of 'Boohoo' and 'Terrible!' and 'Go home!' and other insults, followed by meaningful whistles and curses from an unreal audience, started to startle and distract the Actor, that started to look around him, trying to regain confidence and stand in the role.

 

“No! P-please! I-I'm... Max-, no, V... b-be or not to b-be... a warrior... Juli-, my... I...” his confidence crumbled under his feet and he started to withdraw, losing the sword from his hands, that fell at his feet. Ladybug didn't wasted time, since her first beep from the earrings had just started to ring, so she snatched his mask in a snap and broke it on the floor. When the dark-purple butterfly escaped from it, she gave a little touch to her weapon, signaling that the process of purification had just began. A quick look to the ex-Actor, (and momentary few big bubbles of, black and dark-purple, smoke all around him) confirmed that the evil was no more in him: now, he was again a simple human with big issues and worries to let him being the perfect victim of Hawkmoth's powers, on that stressful night. She started to rotate her yo-yo again “You have done enough, little Akuma!” and she threw it to the little creature “I free you from evil!”

 

The rounded item opened up like a ladybug's spread wings. An almost invisible light emerged from the inside of it and engulfed the butterfly, before caging it, inside. She retracted the yo-yo in her hands, while whispering an happy victory word “Gotcha!”. She smiled to herself, looking at the little rounded cage in her grasp. The purification took instantly action and she released the now ex-akuma by its momentary prison “Bye bye, little butterfly...” she whispered to the little white creature that floated away from them. _'Hope that this will send back all the other people, to their respective homes... I can't think to all of those poor innocent victims who have to go back, now (and alone), in this late hours of the night...'_ she thought with little worries. She went near Chat, that was already giving her the tape cassette. She nodded silently to him in thankful nod, before throwing the item in the air and shouting “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

All at once, big swarms of little red and white bugs started to repair and change all the Akuma's damages. “Bien joué!” came the phrase from Chat Noir, already with his fist raised to her. She bumped it, giving him a warming smile. They went to, the now harmless, young man that stood there, on the floor, asking to himself, questions which he didn't had answers. “W-where am I? What happened? Wasn't I at the theatre? Why I'm in a TV station's room?” Ladybug went near him, putting her hand on his shoulder “Don't worry, sir... there were issues, but now you can go back to your home and take a very long rest...” the man, that it must had been around twenty-six or so, once seeing the superheroes at his sides, he immediately understood and nodded to the girl's affirmation “Ah... yeah... right... I'm sorry for what I've done... even if I can't remember... but..." and he seemed deeply worried “I'm still upset for what happened this evening... hope that that evil creature didn't chase me again...” Ladybug shook her head “The important thing is that, from now and on, you'll try to not surrender at the rage or sadness... I don't know what happened to you, but I'm sure that everything will be all right...” and she gave him a big warming smile.

 

The man smiled too and nodded to her “yeah... you have right... I can't let my rage or sadness to guide me! I'm an actor. I need to be in control of my emotions and use them for my best interpretations... I'll not give up! I'll try again for another audition... and again and again, until my dream come true! I'll become the greater actor of ever and I'll fight for my purpose” he said with determination in his eyes. _'Well... at least, now I see where the Actor-Akuma came from...'_ she thought, while giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

 

“Can you go back alone or you need... a 'ride'?” asked the black cat from behind them. The young man shook his head “You already done enough, I'm sure of it, I can't ask you-” “Nonsense!” said Ladybug “You can go, Chat, I'll accompany him. Where you live?” the man chuckled “Well, it's hilarious, but I'm not so distant from home... even if I'm an actor of theatre, I live near the TV station” “Very well, lets go, then” she said, grabbing his arm with gentleness and escorting the man to the exit. Her second dot faded on the alarming beep.

 

“My lady, are you sure?” said again the black hero cat, but she nodded again “Yeah, don't worry, I'll be quick” _'Plus, I'm feeling a little guilty for all this mess, since he did all of this because I was stupidly at my balcony, declaring Shakespeare's lines to no one, like a crazy, hopelessly, girl in love!'_ she thought in her mind.

 

They all left the TV station, both superheroes relieved, since all the other Akuma's minions were at their own homes (or out in the streets, or locals, or whatever...) again, thanks to the magic of the lucky Miraculous.

 

“Allright, Chat... see you at next patrol?” she asked, unlocking her yo-yo from her hip “Sure, my lady... good night, have _mice_ dreams!” he winked and she rolled her eyes, grabbing the ex-Actor (now, only actor) with her arm, swinging them away.

 

Chat Noir, now alone, stretched his back, raising his arms over his head “Okay, A-Chat! Now, where you go?” he asked to himself. He took out his baton, unsure if it was a good idea to stay out more, since he didn't used his Cataclysm (that meant, that he had more time to 'hang out'), or just going back to home, allowing to himself, once in a while, a full night of sleep and rest. The hesitation lasted for almost a second. He vaulted over the first rooftop, ready to take another free run in the night, when a sudden thought hit his head like a train full of blocks of cement.

 

_'Marinette!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yes, originally, this was a single chapter, but then I started to write... and write... and write... (@_@) help!  
> Next chapter it'll be the third (and hopefully the last :P) part of the past's chapter.
> 
> Don't worry, guys! Soon there will be the Halloween Party!!! I swear!  
> XD
> 
> Little note: given that my first language is NOT english, here is the link that I used for translating few phrases, from 'modern' english to 'Shakespearean':  
> http://www.shmoop.com/shakespeare-translator/
> 
> Here is the 'translation' of what I wrote that wasn't lines from original scripts:  
> \- “Thee, useless mortals, thy power is nothing comparing to mine willpower. The victory is mine. Thy Miraculous, art of Hawkmoth. Thy defeat is inevitable.” = “You, useless mortals, your power is nothing comparing to my willpower. The victory is mine. Your Miraculous, are of Hawkmoth. Your defeat is inevitable”
> 
>  
> 
> Next releases (month/day/year):  
> \- Around 03/25/2017: 6th chapter of "Running free and falling hopelessly"  
> \- Around 04/10/2017: 5th chater of "Write of my soul, while I dress you"  
> \- Around sur/prise/2017 XD : 6th chapter of "Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings" (the third part of the past's chapter)  
> Maybe things will change, but (for now) my schedule is that.
> 
> Thanks for reading my works!  
> See you soon!!!  
> (>w0)/***


	6. Misunderstand n.06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... *whispered*: Hi, guys... *cough* *cough* ... ...
> 
> Okay, okay, I was absent for two whole months, buuut... okay, lately my life isn't very bright... and I kind of... descended in one sort of 'Depression Land'... many things went out in those past months and I was almost submerged by them... health, job and love life are only the 'larger picture' of all this mess, and I really need to say thanks to my lover, every single day, for his presence in my life (^///^)
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> My terrible life apart... here is the new chapter of "Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings"!!!!
> 
> **[=] WARNING (no spoilers, but I need to make a point here) [=]** I just want to 'warn' you: in this chapter i use the definition of 'side effects' like... literally, different effects added to the main one. When they talk about 'side effects' of the 'Miraculous Ladybug' spell, they mean that they do not know how the 'incantation' really work...  
>  I wanted to 'warn' you, because since english is NOT my first language, I'm not really sure about the use of certain words... looking around for different translations, seems like 'side effects' is mostly used for describing 'bad' effects, but in this specific chapter I use this phrase only for the aforementioned reason...  
> Sorry, maybe it's silly by me, but I wanted to be sure about it, for the 'right interpretation' of my story ^^'
> 
>  
> 
> So, without any other interruptions...  
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

She have left the young man at his home and now she was swinging on the top of the roofs, ready to go back home. She done only few blocks, when she clearly felt the power of her transformation starting to fade. Ladybug landed on a desert rooftop, she looked around and hid behind a big chimney. Then, her transformation faded completely, leaving there a normal girl (if, by normal, we mean a superheroine without her costume and less superpowers, but still a heroine) and her little red friend that landed on her open palms, sighing exhausted. “Sorry, Marinette... but I really need to rest... I'm not sure if I can transform you again, since you were... well... kidnapped? I mean, since you don't have cookies with you, I don't know if I can recharge enough for-” “Don't worry, Tikki! You rest in my pocket” she motioned to the tiny kwami, showing a big pocket in the fluffy pants of her pajama. The red demigod immediately flew inside of it “Ah! I still have the little bundle with the candies...-” but Tikki started to snort only few second after. Marinette giggled, putting the treats in her other pocket. She stretched her back “Well! From here, I'm gonna do some parkour” she said with a smirk, starting to calculate her track for going back.

 

It was a full year, at this point: few month before her sixteen's birthday, she thought it was a good thing to start learning something useful, that could have helped her on her 'civilian moments', when she was not in her supersuit. The thought started to crept in her mind, since the Antibug's incident, when she freed Chat, that was tied on his own staff, in her civilian clothes (since Tikki was recharging). And so, she started to search for something that could had been useful and pratic. She scrolled many different kind of activities (many of them she was 'forced' to ignoring, since she didn't had the _time_ to follow them!) and finally she found it: parkour.

 

That was the perfect kind of activity that she could had learn like Marinette, without sounding too suspicious about it. Plus, since she was almost always late, she had the perfect excuse for attending those lessons.

 

She looked in front of her: the path was clear. She walked to the edge of the building _'I can start with one Precision, followed by a Shoulder Roll, then I can run toward that wall, do a Cat Leap and then... well, the rest will come by instinct...'_ she thought with a shrug. She was Ladybug and it wasn't the first time that she 'improvised'. She took position, ready to jump _'Perfect: three, two, on-'_

 

“What are you doing?!” came a louding shout from behind her.

 

“Whaaa!” she slipped over the edge and she started to fall down. She closed her eyes: if she was supposed to die, she wished to not see her own destiny. _'Perfect! Goodbye mum, dad, Tikki, Alya... My brain will crush on the floor and I haven't even asked Adrien ou-'_ she felt a toned arm grabbing her at her waist, almost smashing her body against another one. Her face landed on a broad wide chest, while she felt the air from her lungs to go away. Her hands gripped hard on a pair of strong shoulders, her only spark of hope in that deadly fall. Sadly, their descend didn't seemed to slowing and she strenghtened her grasp in complete blindness, while the same arm, that was holding her tight, remained around her.

 

She waited for the impact.

 

But the aforementioned deadly destiny never came. Instead, the air around her started to slowing down.

 

She was no more falling and now she was only hugged, bridal-style, by a pair of strong arms. _'Who?'_ she thought, not really sure if it was a good idea to open her eyes at that moment. A familiar chuckle made her change her mind “Well, princess, if you wanted to _fall_ for me, you did it in the wrong way” she tightened her grip on his shoulders, hoping to scratch a little that supersuit of him.

 

“Stupid cat!” she whispered on his chest.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

He got almost an heartattack, when he saw her, on the edge of the building, ready to jump.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked out loud in shock.

 

But, maybe, that was not a good idea. Marinette was taken aback by the sudden voice and she lose balance, slipping with her feet over the edge and starting to fall down. His heart jumped in his throat. Without even thinking, he followed her down and, thanks to the speed that he took, he reached her in a blink of eye, strongly hugging her to himself, immediately taking out his baton and transforming it in a long staff, making it crush on the floor, and using it for vaulting over the next rooftop.

 

When they landed safely on the concrete, he put his weapon away and took a look to the crazy girl.

 

She had close her eyes and was tightening her grip on his shoulders for not falling down. The view made him unconsciously chuckle _'How cute!'_ and took out his Chat-like attitude by instinct “Well, princess, if you wanted to _fall_ for me, you did it in the wrong way” she strengthened her grip on his shoulders and his heart made a little flip.

 

_'What was that?'_

 

Then, she whispered on his chest “Stupid cat!”

 

That made him completely gone and started to laugh with mirth “Yeah, but this 'stupid cat' had just saved your life, _purr_ -incess” she looked at him with an (adorable) pout “and **who** do you think is to blame?” he opened wide his eyes, making the black of his pupils even more thin “are you telling me that you fell because of **me**?” she smirked “it's what I'm saying... I do parkour, Chat, I was calculating the distance for my jump and, trust me, I've done Precisions of even more distance!” she said with proudness in her voice.

 

“... Precisions?” asked him, tilting his head to the side, remembering even more of a little confusing kitten. She snorted, trying to muffle her giggles with her hand “yes, kitty: _Precisions_. Are called like that, the kind of jumps that start from a still position, for landing with both of your feet on a certain spot that you already choose before” she explained. The guy looked at the building behind them “... are you trying to tell me that you can make that kind of jump, without falling hopelessly at the ground beneath you?” he asked giving her a confusing gaze. She blushed hard on her face, but this time it was for little anger “Of course! I did never tried if I wasn't certain at 200% that I could do it! It's the basis of the parkour!” she said.

 

Chat Noir sighed to himself “very well, princess... sorry, okay? I was just taken aback by your behavior and, surely, I didn't expected that **you** could do things like **that**... like it was a normal thing...” she giggled at his affirmation “what? Are you saying that only the superheroes are allowed to run on the rooftops of Paris?” she asked jokingly. The guy shook his head “no, no... of course, not: everyone is free to do whatever they want... it's only that... you... uh-” “I don't seem the kind of girl to do things like that?” she finished for him, giving little pokes to his chest.

 

He shifted his gaze and nodded with a little sorry on his eyes: he didn't wanted to be disrespectful to her, but he couldn't figure, small and sweet Marinette, to run and jump here and there on the rooftops of Paris, like some kind of little fairy of the night. _'Hope to not upset her again... not like the incident with the gum! She barely spoke to me from that moment on... luckily, since Nino and Alya are together, we kind of 'hang out' more often, but she still act differently around me and... it's a bit awkward... I don't want to give her that same impression with Chat too!'_ he was taken out from his thoughts by her mirthful voice “Yeah, well... sorry, Chat, but you don't know me so well for telling me something like that... you really don't know who I am and what my hobbies are, so... don't want to sound rude, buuut... I'm more than capable to take care of myself” she smiled to him. Her gaze was sweet, but her voice was serious and firm.

 

His thoughts shifted for a moment to another, prideful and stubborn girl, with black hair and blue eyes. Then he shook his head “Soo... that's why you never stay _mwhere_ I _leaf_ you?” he asked jokingly, remembering about other moments, like in the case of the Gamer, when he came back to that random balcony where he left her, and finding out that she was gone, away, completely alone. The girl snorted “Well, I don't usually have the tendency of being chased by the villains! Hawkmoth's minions have other things in their head, in those moments!” Chat gave her a questioning eyes “Are you sure? It seems to me that you are some kind of magnet for them... I could swear to have seen you around of so many Akuma that I'm starting to fear for your safety... plus, you know, you didn't seem the kind of girl that have second motives for following evil creature, like... the girl of the Ladyblog? Or, you didn't seem the kind of girl that give birth to monstrous minions for the big bad guy, like that blonde girl, what's her name? Ah, sure! Chloé!” he added, thinking back at all those moments when he spotted her in the corner of his eyes. But seeing Marinette's face, he added “Anyway, again, sorry. Like you said, I don't know you and maybe I'm not the right one to tell you things like that”

 

The sincerity must have hit her, because she smiled kindly at him, before realizing something and she said “... uuh... you think... you can let me down, now?” she asked, trying to hide the tiny blush that was on her cheeks. Like waking up from a long dream, he realized that he was still holding her in his arms. _'Duh... uh... why I didn't let her down, before?... And why I don't want to do it so?'_ like for justify, to himself and to her, he responded “No, _purr_ -incess, I need to take you home and, in this way, is more simple” and for puntualize his affirmation, he strengthened his grip on her and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

 

At the sudden movement, she tightened her grip on his shoulders again, whispering another “Stupid cat!” and “At least warn me!” in his ears. But his mind were too occupy on thinking _'Really, why I didn't let her down?'_ or

_'It's so tempting to tease her!... it's almost... endearing? No, maybe it's something else'_ and _'Tonight there's something wrong with me'_ that he didn't gave her, his usual joking and flirtatious answers.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

When they arrived to her balcony, he freed her from his hold, letting her down to touch the floor and she felt a slightly, sudden, sadness for the lack of touch between them. “Your stop, _purr_ -incess” he said with mirth. She rolled her eyes at his affirmation and he giggled inside _'Really, what's the problem with the dark-haired girls and my puns? And why they all seems soo cute when they do like that?'_ he thought, while leaning on the railing.

 

“Sooo... care to explain me why you weren't where I left you?” he asked, grinning wildly.

 

She shifted on her feet “Yeah... about that... how did you knew that I was gone from where you left me? And how did you **find** me?” she asked curious. “Well, obviously, I went back to you, because after defeating the Actor I wasn't really sure that the magic of my lady had worked on you too... you know, since you were _purr_ -sonally kidnapped and you weren't under his spell... plus, it was **me** that hid you there, so I wasn't sure if the magic considered it or not...” she opened wide her eyes _'Wow, Chaton... you're really thoughtful and smart, tonight... if it wasn't for the fact that... well, it was me... I didn't really considered this eventuality, since every other victims were magically brought back by the effect of my 'spell'... I must to remember to talk with him about those possible side effects of our powers...'_ she thought seriously.

 

Chat Noir went on with his explanations, ignorant of the thoughts of the girl in front of him “so, can you figure out my shock, when I came back for you, but, instead of a cleaned place, I only found an empty corner, with **still** my improvised 'fort'... and the wall were completly torned from the inside! It scared me! I thought that you were abducted again!”

 

She felt a long chilling shivers through her back for very different reasons: the first because she felt a little guilty for her partner; the second, because there was the slightly chance that he found out everything. She licked her lips nervously, trying to find an excuse for all of that. She needed to say something, but her mind were momentary blank. Fortunately he interjected her.

 

“But then, I've thought that, maybe, **that** was the effect of the 'Miraculous Ladybug' spell. Maybe, since you weren't directly influenced by the Akuma, it worked in another way... really, I'm not sure too. I really must to talk with my lady about those side effects of our powers...” she hid an amused smirk to him _'Too slow, Chaton, I thought of it first'_ she thought, while nodding to him, like giving some kind of affirmation.

 

Then, she frowned a little “Wait! Still, this doesn't explain how did you found me”

 

He shifted his gaze on the sky and, all of a sudden, his cheeks coloured of a darker pink “yeah, well... about that... I... I kinda followed your... scent?” _'Why I asked it?'_ he thought to himself. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning expression “My... scent? Wait, can you do it? I-I really smell?”

 

“Yeah! I mean, no! I mean... it's good”

 

“... I smell good?”

 

He looked at her again “... that sounded more creepy than what I meant, right?”

 

“just a little” she said, trying to muffle a mirthful giggle.

 

“Yeah, well... yes, I never really thought of it, but... my lady confirmed that to me and... I... suspected it before... seems like our 'animal-traits' influences us a little, both behind and without our masks-”

 

“I-I don't think that this is a conversation that you must have with a civilian, right? I mean, yes, I was the first to ask, but... I didn't thought it was something related to your powers, so...” she interrupted him.

 

Chat's ears perked up with in an imperceptible movement “Oh! Right! Sorry, _purr_ -incess, you have right” he scratched nervously the back of his head with his clawed hand “Lets just say that... yes, okay, I followed your scent and then I found you, that's all!” she nodded and shifted her gaze on the nightly view of the city, trying to hide her sudden red cheeks.

 

They fell in an awkward silence before she cleared her voice and spoke again “I... I don't think that it's too personal if I ask you... I mean, it **is** personal, but I'm only curious and... have you ever tried to found out...-”

 

“My lady's identity?” he asked before of her. She nodded without looking at him: she really was curious, but she didn't wanted to put her kitty in a worst awkward situation.

 

Nonetheless, he smiled to her question and responded with full honesty “I tried”

 

She shivered a little, feeling his gaze on her “I really tried... and not only for my personal wish, but because I thought that, in a bad situation, finding her by her scent it could be useful” he shifted the weight of his body on the other foot “but I can't... I talked with P-uuugh... someone else... someone that normally know something about this things, like magic or Miraculous, and... he/she told me that our suits are made for preventing things like that... in the worst case scenarios, like... another Miraculous will be used for evil purposes... remember of someone?” he asked with a smile on his lips, but she knew that his heart was aching.

 

_'Oh, kitty... you really want to know my identity, so much?'_ she asked in her mind.

 

Marinette turned on her feet, now facing him and giving her side to the city “Chat Noir... you are a good person and a wonderful hero... you know it?” she said with a gentle smile. The blond's cheeks went immediately red, revealing a blush like her own whenever she bumped on Adrien “well, _purr_ -incess... there's not many people that told me that, you know, it's Ladybug the real heroine of this city” he said it without a hint of jelousy in his voice “However, she need you! She can't do it all alone and, if you weren't there, she was lost so many times before!” the girl told him with firm in her tone.

 

He snickered “Happy to know that I have a fan too”

 

“w-well... you deserve it...” she whispered, but his cat's ears catched it.

 

They stood for few minutes in completely silence, hearing the sound of the nightly city. Then, he exclaimed “Oh, right! I wanted to tell you something, before! Marinette!” he said, gently gripping her right shoulder “Y-yes?” she stuttered, caught unprepared.

 

“You can be a hero!” he said all at once.

 

She stood still for few seconds before reacting “... WHAT?”

 

“I mean... I must say, since my lady informed me that our... uhmmm... powers... let us to be stronger... talking about willpower and such (and I'll not give you more details about it, like you said before)” he cleared his throat “so... I thought, that you were really amazing for not falling on Actor's chant... or more like... freed yourself from his spell... right? Because you said that you fell on it, but that you... thought of something and then, your mind broke his magic... kind of... right?” he asked not really sure of his own voice _'Why is so hard to compliment her? It's because I'm not used to this calm side of her?'_ he thought nervously. The dark-haired girl locked her eyes with his green ones, trying to find the words to say. “I... w-well... thank... you?” she asked not really sure of what to say. Then, an idea struck her head and she smirked jokingly “I mean... if a superhero give me so much credit I fear I could faint!” she said, raising her right hand to her forehead, in a over-dramatic motion.

 

He snickered to her acting “And here I thought it was _mew_ , the theatrical one! Ah, my _purr_ -incess stole the spotlights from this cat's paws” he joked back, feigning to be hit to his heart. Marinette started to giggle a bit more loudly, so she darted her hands to the mouth, trying to muffle a bit her voice.

 

A sudden breeze of wind made her shake a little, sending chilled shivers all along her back. The cat took notice to the action of the girl _'Maybe she's freezing, it's still cold outside and I'm wearing a suit that can protect me from different temperatures'_ he reasoned, so he held her closer to his chest without really thinking of it.

 

“Better?” he asked.

 

She seemed to went out of a small shock. Then, she opened wide her eyes, blushing a little, by their actual position, and while furiously shaking her head, she answered “No! I mean, yes! I-I'm good, now, with you, I mean, because of you, I mean, for the hug! Thanks! Because of the cold, right?”

 

She hid her face in her hands and he chuckled with mirth _'Now, that's the Marinette that I know... even if, I must admit, I like the way she's so open toward my masked-self...'_ meanwhile, in Marinette's head, a similar thought came to her _'Now, what was that? It's only Chat-Stupid-Noir! My beloved friend and loyal partner in the fights against the forces of evil... it must had be for the hair... and those green eyes... too much resemblances with Adrien. I'm sure it was because of it!'_ she reasoned, while taking advantage of the hero's heat that spread from him _'I must to admit: it's truly cold tonight and this strange hug... it's comfortable... ... ... wait, what?'_

 

She jumped far from him, cheeks still red “Y-you know, Chat? I think it's better if I go back inside... I kind of dislike the idea of remaining here, now, after what happened... moreover, it's cold and I have no 'super-heat-body' or 'super-thermal-suit' with me, soo...”

 

Chat Noir, at first a little disappointed and shocked by the sudden jump, giggled at her affirmations. He was ready to give her the goodnight, when something hit him, and he smirked deviously “ _Purr_ -incess... are you telling me, in a very twisted way, that I'm... hot?” he wiggled his eyebrows. He had to be honest: it was funny to tease (and, maybe, be teased back by) his dark-haired classmate. At this gesture, she exploded in a laughing mess, receiving a small jokingly pout from him “Oh, my! Sorry, Chat, but that was...” and she laughed again. “You know, I could have been offended by your behavior” he said with a grin “Sorry, sorry! Truly, sorry!” she tried to stop her giggles, muffling it with her hands.

 

“Well, at least, now you're no more embarassed, right?” he thought with a smile on his face, without realising that he just told it out loud and, when he does, he blushed deeply making her laugh again from her heart “Yeah- _mpf!_... I think now I'm- _mpfff!_... better” she said with mirth and he hid his face behind his gloved hands “please, forget what I said”. She shook her head and took his hands in hers, while uncovering his eyes “but it was so kind and caring of you... I would not forget it” she came nearest him again, lifting on her tiptoes and giving a light chaste peck on his cheek “Thank you... stupid cat” she winked and then she added “Now, I'll go to another hot stuff... my bed” she laughed again and went inside her bedroom, opening the trapdoor glass and jumping inside the building.

 

Chat was nearly to faint.

 

_'Did... did she really just... teased me too?'_ he asked in his mind. A sudden beep from his ring made him jump on the spot and sprint back toward his own house. _'Well... if I was doubting before, now I'm sure...'_ he smirked happily, while the gentle breeze of that night caressed his red cheeks, and the soft giggles of a certain princess were still resonating in his ears _'It's funny to be teased by her, too!'_

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The next day (or better: night), Marinette was out on her balcony to give some water to her plants.

 

A certain cat-hero jumped behind her, silently, like a shadow in the dark. He looked at her, while she was giving all her love to those little vegetable creatures. He decided to stay there, in the darknest corner of her balcony, simply watching at the girl, while doing her ordinary chores. There was something fascinating and enchanting in the way she do it. She seemed so kind in every gesture and movements, like a silent and elegant dance, rich of meanings and love. And when she started to humming some silly Disney songs? That was adorable.

 

_'I though of it, back there, in that rainy day... and now, I think of it again: I want to be friend with her!'_ he promised to himself. Maybe were the little gestures, maybe all those times when she stood out for the others, or maybe were when she simply smiled at something that someone said. It didn't care. She was a good person. And **that** was something that really lacked in Adrien's life. Because, other than Nino, Nathalie or Régis, he was constantly on alert, scared of doing the wrong thing or saying what he really thought, without caring about those that were in front of him.

 

Heck, he was even scared to disappoint Ladybug!

 

So, yes, he needed someone like her.

 

Someone that, he was sure, would not have judged him.

 

Someone that, he knew, even when she was wrong, was brave enough to face her mistakes (like he already saw her do).

 

Someone that, truly talking, faintly resembled him of someone else... someone familiar... someone dear... in different ways... but that wasn't important. What really mattered, was that he had decided _'Marinette Dupain-Cheng... prepare yourself, because you're gonna be my friend... in a way or in another!'_ he silently chuckled to himself.

 

And then he went away.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

It was few nights after it.

 

And after a very terrible choice of lines for 'breaking the ice'... yup! Maybe, hanging under her balcony, starting to declare the 'Romeo and Juliet' lines from the Act2-Scene2, was not a very good idea of joke, since he received a very hard hit on his head with a plate of terracotta by Marinette. She profusely apologised to him, even if, after her excuses, he received a big scold for scaring her like that: after all that big mess with the Actor, the memory of it was still fresh in the girl's mind and she only wanted to forget it as soon as possible.

 

Anyway, after all of this, she let him stood there, sitting in the corner, while looking at her daily duties like watering the plants and sketching in totally relax. It was after few hours of silence that she lifted her gaze on him, realizing that she still had a silent, curious and observing, guest on her balcony. She smiled to him and then, they started to talk: of anything. From the silly things to the little worries that they shared about different things, like school or their future.

 

He didn't revealed too much, but they still talked a lot.

 

It was around midnight, that he started to call the night for him “I think I must sleep a bit... after all, I still go to school...” he opened wide his eyes, immediately realizing his mistake “Sorry! I wasn't supposed to tell you... I'll not say anything more about it, I promise... buuut... I think it was quite simple to understand... right?” he asked sheepishly, internally cursing himself, because he was supposed to be wiser than that. Nonetheless, he was feeling something inside him, something that was like pushing him to trust that black-haired girl, without a doubt.

 

She giggled “Yeah, from the way you talked it seemed quite simple to assume... anyway, I'm not sure if you are talking about middle-school or University... hey! For what I know, you could even be a teacher (because, technically, they _**still go**_ to school)” she said, winking, like reassuring him.

 

She turned and took a long look to few spotted leaves of a certain plant.

 

He smiled again.

 

“Uhmmm... Marinette?” she twirled on the spot, facing him “Yes, Chat?” she asked with a smile. He sighed and breathed heavily one time, before erupting in one fast sentence “Canwebefriends?” he asked and hid his face behind his hands. She stood there, with confusing eyes, and a sweet smile on her lips “Sorry, Chat, but I didn't get what you said...” she started to come near him, trying to gently remove his gloved hands from their actual place. He let her do it and breathed again. Then he looked at her “Can... webbe... I mean, we, be... friends?” he asked again, cheeks completely red.

 

She smiled and giggled to him “Oh, you, stupid cat!... Of course we can! I mean, aren't we already? If I was disappointed with your company I could have shoved you down from my balcony, few hours ago... right?”

 

He smiled happily.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

From that moment on, they started to regularly meet with each other, like the cat and the princess of the fairy tales: in the night, only them, sharing a secret that was only for those two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here we ended.... the part about the past XD  
> It really seemed like some definitive end, right? ^^'
> 
> But, no: from the next chapter we came back to our nervous Chat Noir that pay his visit to Marinette at her apartment... so, in short, another bit of Marichat (and maybe, slightly, LadyNoir) before starting with our waited Ladrien!!!
> 
> Yay!!
> 
> **NEWS:** I've made a tmblr...  
>  I'm not really sure if it was a good idea, but I was curious about it, sooo.... here is the link...  
> https://sundayisagoodday.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Next releases (soon as possible):  
> \- The 5th chapter of "Write of my soul, while I dress you"  
> (I'm deleting the teaser, right now, so be prepared for the new, complete, chapter ;D)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to all of you that: like, support, leave a comment, or simply read my works!  
>  **Thanks! <3 **
> 
> See you soon!!!  
> (>w0)/***


End file.
